Tell Me Something I Don't Know
by UtterlyRandom
Summary: Alex Russo just found out that she's adopted and the twin sister of a famous popstar. Her life is changing and she's about to find out that sometimes, blood doesn't matter, but who you love in your heart is all you need. Full summary inside. Nalex.
1. Chapter One: The Truth

**Summary:**_ Alex Russo just found out a secret about herself. She's adopted. Now, that may seem enough of a shock on it's own, but it gets more shocking. She's not just any teenager. She's related to somebody quite famous. What happens when three worlds collide? Will Alex go home to the family she's always known? Or will she join her rightful family in Los Angeles, California? Either way, Alex will have to make a choice. The _real_ question is: will she make the right one?_

**Author:** UtterlyRandom

**Rating:**_ T_

**Disclaimer:**_ I own zip. Okay, I own CDs, my laptop, my iPod and my cell phone, but nothing worth suing me for!_

**Chapter Name:** The Truth

_**JBJBJB**_

Alex Russo sighed. It didn't matter how much she studied her wizarding notes, she couldn't get the spells right! It was so easy for Justin and even Max, so why not her? She put down her pocket spell book and pulled out her iPod instead. Now, there was something she was good at! Not pulling iPods out of pockets, but singing. It was her natural born talent. A talent that must skip generations because nobody in her family could sing. Her mom _thought_ she could sing, but that's a whole other story.

Alex had just hit the '_play_' button on her iPod when someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" She called, not turning down the music.

"It's Justin. Max locked himself in the lair and I can't get him out. You have to help me." Justin pleaded.

Alex huffed as she paused the song and got out of bed to open the door.

"Why don't you get mom or dad to do it?" She snapped, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, because mom and dad aren't home and we aren't supposed to be in the lair when they aren't home." Alex raised her eyebrows. Justin never disobeyed their parents. He lived for rules. So why was he breaking them?

"Then why were you in the lair?"

"I wasn't! Max was...is! Come on, help me get him out before mom and dad get home. You know how dad gets about this kind of stuff." Justin said.

Alex rolled her eyes. "I don't see why _I_ have to help. _I_ didn't do anything." She pointed out.

Justin shrugged. "True, but he always blames you." Alex sighed, Justin had a point there. She followed him to the lair, wondering why she couldn't be an only child.

xXx

"Finally! I though I'd be stuck down here forever!" Max cried as Alex pulled the door open.

The brunette walked past him and picked up her notebook of spells. Just then, a letter whizzed out of the portal and almost hit her in the face, but Alex ignored it. She had outgrown getting excited about mail, unless it was her monthly Cosmo-Witch or Seventeen magazines. For Max, however, the entertainment of receiving mail was still fun.

He ran over to the rolled up scroll and picked it up.

"It's probably my acceptance letter from Wiz Tech." Justin bragged. "The test scores should be arriving soon."

Max shook his head. "Nope, it's for Alex." He said, pulling at the ribbon to open the scroll.

"That's weird. I never get mail." Alex said with a frown.

Justin smirked. "Maybe dad found out you used his credit card to suscribe to Cosmo-Witch and he cancelled it and you got a late fee. Or it _is_ from Wiz Tech and they sent a refusal letter."

"Or it's a letter telling me I'm too smart to even do the competition to be the family wizard and they're just going to give me the powers." She shot back as she snatched the scroll from Max's hands. She unrolled the scroll and read,

'_Dear Ms. Alexandria Russo,_

_It has come to our attention due to your low score on the Standard Wizarding Tests that your test score was abnormally low, even for a half-blooded witch. The Wiz Tech staff did a standard background check and have discovered you to be a mortal. Mortals are not permitted to attend Wiz Tech. Furthermore, mortals cannot be taught magic, so you are no longer competing against your brothers, Justin and Maximilian Russo to keep your powers. We wish the best to you!_

_Sincerely,_

_The Wiz Tech staff_'

Alex almost dropped the paper. How could she be a mortal? Well, it would explain why she sucked in wizard training, but it didn't explain anything else. Obviously, the wizard gene had skipped her. Alex rushed past her brothers and ran into the Sub Station, waiting for her parents to get home.

xXx

"What does it mean that I'm a mortal?" Alex demanded as her parents read over the letter.

"Alexandria Maria Russo! You know that you aren't allowed into the lair when I'm not home! And you aren't allowed to touch wizard mail! It can be dangerous." Jerry Russo yelled.

Theresa Russo patted his arm. "Jerry, we-" Alex interrupted her mother.

"Who cares? I'm not even the one who went into the lair, Max was! He couldn't get out and Justin wanted my help! Then I went to get my notebook so I could _study_ for the test on Friday and the mail came through the portal. _I_ didn't even pick it up, Max did! And he said it was for me and Justin made fun of me and said it was probably a letter from Wiz Tech telling me I wasn't accepted, so I opened it and...you know what, that's beside the point!" Alex glared at her father and took a deep breath. "The point is, what does it _mean_ '_you're not a wizard_'. I am a wizard!"

Jerry glared at his only daughter. "Listen to me, you do not get to speak to me in that tone." He glanced at Theresa before continuing. "And you might be mortal. Your mother is mortal, so maybe the wizard blood is just diluted in you and that's why-"

"Jerry, stop." Theresa said as she stood up and put her hand on his shoulder. "We knew we would have to tell her the truth one day." Theresa said.

Alex raised her eyebrows and glanced at her parents. _What do they mean '_tell her the truth_'? What truth?_ She asked herself. Her dad sighed and sat down on the couch. Alex stared at them from her position on the armchair.

"Alex, you're adopted." Alex's jaw dropped.

"This is a joke...right? You know, karmic payback for pranking you guys all these years? Seriously, it was good. You really had me going there. With the official letter and all." Alex babbled nervously. Something about the way her parents were looking at her made her believe that they were telling her the truth. She just didn't want to believe it.

"I wish we were, sweetie. You see, I found out that I couldn't have girls, only boys. I'd always wanted a girl, so I adopted you. It was... a very confusing time. I guess I'll have to tell you the whole story, huh?" Alex nodded and Theresa took a deep breath.

"Okay. I had been married to your father for two years when I got pregnant with Justin. Now, I had always known I had wanted a girl, so I was very excited when I found out I was pregnant with a girl. Justin had just turned one and I was so excited to have a boy and a girl each that would be close in age. I miscarried and was devastated, but we tried again. I got pregnant again and gave birth pre-maturely and my daughter was stillborn. I went to see a specialist and after a lot of tests the doctor told us that for some reason, I would not be able to carry a girl to full-term without there being pregnancy scares or birth defects." Theresa's eyes misted over as she spoke and her voice wavered.

"I became very depressed after that and due to rash thinking and unbalanced hormones, I left your father and Justin. I didn't divorce him, but I moved in with one of my friends. You see, while I was being tested I submitted my name to a few adoption centers and soon after I left I found out I had been accepted as a adoptive parent and was on a waiting list. The family... your _real_ family, chose me to raise their little girl. _You_." Theresa smiled at Alex and sat down next to her husband on the couch.

"I went to the adoption center to meet you and then drove to the courthouse to sign the adoption papers. I told the judge and your birth family that your father and I had a fight. They wouldn't let me get you unless I could maintain a family. So, I went back to your father and explained the whole thing. We had never stopped loving each other and he knew how much I wanted a girl, so he came to courthouse with me and signed the adoption papers and a legal agreement to a social working checking in on us for the first five years, just to be sure we were raising you in a safe environment. I didn't even care about any of that. I was so happy to have a girl, at last." Theresa patted away tears and Jerry rubbed her back, showing affection and support.

"You see, we were offered very little information about your family, but we do know that you have a sister. That's it. That's all that they told us. We don't even know how old your sister is, but she must be older than you because she can't be younger, you were just a baby when we adopted you." Theresa finished with her eyes glittering with tears and a large, happy smile on her face.

Alex blinked and stared at her parents blankly. "You mean you aren't my parents? Justin and Max aren't my brothers? I'm not even a Russo?" Alex asked. Her mother shook her head and walked around the coffee table and hugged the hyperventilating teenager.

"No! Of course you are, honey! Just because we adopted you doesn't mean that we aren't your parents! Or that Justin and Max aren't your brothers. We _are_ your parents, just not your birth parents. Justin and Max _are_ your brothers, just not by blood. We are still your family, though. We still love you. You know that, right?" Theresa asked. Alex looked at her mother... no, _Theresa_, and her father... no, _Jerry_, and shook her head.

"I need time to think." She removed herself from her adoptive mother's hug and went to her room. It probably wasn't even supposed to be her room. It could've been a playroom for Max and Justin, if Theresa hadn't adopted her. Alex collapsed on her bed, crying. Why had she been put up for adoption? Hadn't her parents wanted her? Where were they? Where was her sister? Why hadn't they given up her, but gave away Alex? Why her?

_**JBJBJB**_

_So, what did you think? Reviews are nice! Oh, and for those of you who don't know, I am the author of _Alex'sConnection_, but that doesn't have anything to do with this story. And, yeah, I have to update that, when people actually review! This is for Cara, the best friend and soul sister anyone could ever ask for. I love you, Carebear!_


	2. Chapter Two: Reflections

**Summary:**_ Alex Russo just found out a secret about herself. She's adopted. Now, that may seem enough of a shock on it's own, but it gets more shocking. She's not just any teenager. She's related to somebody quite famous. What happens when three worlds collide? Will Alex go home to the family she's always known? Or will she join her rightful family in Los Angeles, California? Either way, Alex will have to make a choice. The _real_ question is: will she make the right one?_

**Author:** UtterlyRandom

**Rating:**_ T_

**Disclaimer:**_ I own zip. Okay, I own CDs, my laptop, my iPod and my cell phone, but nothing worth suing me for!_

**Chapter Name:** Reflections

_**JBJBJB**_

Alex snuck into the lair at midnight, while everyone was asleep. Knowing her father, he would hide anything important in the very room that his children were forbidden from. She found what she was looking for in her father's old spell book.

_Excuse me, _adoptive_ father._ She corrected herself, opening the Manila envelope in her hands. A bunch of papers slipped onto the floor. She got on her hands and knees and shuffled through them, looking for her birth certificate. She finally found it. She held it up and quickly scanned it.

_Alexandria Mackenzie Gallagher, born on July 22, 1992 at 5:25 am. _

_Father: Mr. Alexander Trevor Gallagher_

_Mother: Mrs. Miranda Haley Gallagher_

Alex shivered. Knowing she was adopted was one thing, but to see it written on paper was another thing entirely. She had a mother, a father and a sister. She put the papers back into the Manila envelope and replaced her father's spell book on the bookshelf. She took the envelope and left the lair.

xXx

The sun was peeping through Alex's room window, soaking her face in sunshine. She groaned and covered her head. The rest of her family were early risers, but Alex hated waking up early, she rather stay up all night.

_My _real_ family probably hate getting up early, too. I bet they are just like me. Only one difference, I wouldn't give myself up. Why? Why did they get rid of me? What was wrong with me?_ Alex felt tears form in the corners of her eyes. She blinked rapidly. She hated crying over stupid things. Well, in all honesty, finding out that your parents gave you up isn't stupid. She pushed back the blankets on her bed and then got ready for the day. It was summer break and she had to help at her family's sub station. _Though, really, what's the point? It's not even my family._ She thought bitterly as she tied her hair up into a ponytail. She jogged downstairs and began to take orders, fill orders and bus tables.

Theresa Russo stopped Alex right before the lunch time rush. "Honey, why don't you take a stroll through Central Park, you know, get some fresh air?" She asked, studying her daughter's face carefully. Alex nodded.

"Okay. I'll be back." She said, removing her apron and letting her hair out of it's ponytail. She walked right out of the sub station, not looking back. It was a good thing that she didn't look back because Theresa nodded to Jerry and he took his sons into the lair to teach them their wizard lessons. They didn't want to hurt Alex's feelings or point out that she couldn't take the lessons anymore. So they let her go, not knowing that they would have been better off if they had kept her at home.

xXx

Alex strolled through the park, not watching where she was going. She was lost in her thoughts. She wanted to find her birth family. Alex needed to know why they put her up for adoption. Was there something wrong with her? Couldn't they afford her? Oh no! Was she the child of a rape victim? That made the most sense. If her birth mother had been married and had a husband and a daughter and became pregnant with a child sired by a rapist it would be bad memories for the whole family. Alex had just settled into a false sense of relief when she ran into someone. Alex cried out, her arms flailing through the air, but was caught before she hit the ground.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." A male said. Alex looked up and gasped. Jake Ryan, _the_ Jake Ryan, teen heartthrob, was holding her! Alex gawked at him as he set her back on her feet. Jake stared at her and then smiled.

"Um, why are you staring at me like that?" He asked awkwardly. Alex blinked.

"Uh...because you're _Jake Ryan_! Dude, you're like, famous! What are _you_ doing here?" Alex blabbered nervously. Jake laughed.

"Okay, what's gotten into you, Kayla? Come on, the set is this way." Jake flashed a very white, playful smile at the starstruck girl. "Unless you're running away. I know, it's tough to do an on-screen kiss, but you should have plenty of practice by now." Jake teased Alex, putting his arm around her shoulders and leading her in the opposite direction. Alex opened and closed her mouth, but no words came out. She wordlessly let Jake Ryan lead her to the center of Central Park.

"Kayla, are you okay? I've never seen you so quiet. What's wrong?" Jake asked as they reached a movie set. Alex stared at the action around her. Tons of people were running around, laying down wires, barking out orders and just...movement. For the first time in her life, Alex felt a wave of motion sickness hit her. And she wasn't even _moving_! That is, until Jake nudged her. "What's wrong?" He pressed. Alex looked at him.

"I'm not Kayla. My name is Alex." Alex replied. Jake laughed.

"Yeah, and my name is Leslie." He joked.

"It _is_ Leslie." A voice said from behind Alex. Jake's eyes widened as he stared over Alex's shoulder. Alex spun around and blinked. She didn't know what the big deal was. There was a mirror behind her, but it seemed to be broken, seeing as she couldn't see Jake's reflection and there wasn't a frame...or glass. Alex gasped.

"Mikayla?" Jake stammered. Alex's reflection nodded. She gasped and stumbled backward and into Jake. This time, Mikayla grabbed her.

"Who are you and why do you look like me?" She demanded. Alex stared the girl down.

"Well, for the past seventeen years I've gone with the name Alex, but my real name is Alexandria Mackenzie Gallagher." Alex responded just as rudely as Mikayla. She smirked with satisfaction as Mikayla stepped back.

"What? How..." She whipped out her cell phone and dialed quickly. She turned her back on Alex and Jake and walked away from them, but Alex could overhear Mikayla's end of the conversation.

"Mother, how many children do you have?" She paused. "Because I'm looking at a girl who is either my twin or a clone." She paled. "What? Are you crazy? You don't even know her...are you sure?" She paused. "Whatever. But you're sorting this mess out." She hung up and joined Jake and Alex.

"My parents want to meet you, Alex. So, you can hang out in my trailer until I'm done with my shooting, okay?" Mikayla said snarkily, not even faking kindness. Alex shrugged.

"Nah. I gotta get home. It was a pleasure meeting you." She said sarcastically. She began to walk away. Mikayla sighed and followed her.

"Then I guess I'm ditching shooting and following you." She said. Alex shrugged, acting like she didn't care either way. On the inside, however, she was freaking out. She was going to meet her birth family! She hurried the rest of the way home, ignoring Mikayla's complaints. She was on cloud nine.

_**JBJBJB**_

_How was it? A writer thrives on reviews! Let me know what you liked/disliked, your favorite scene/line/character,etc. I need them for inspiration to continue this story! Thank you all so very much. Cara, I love you! By the way, these chapters will steadily get longer. Review, please!_


	3. Chapter Three: The Gallaghers

**Summary:**_ Alex Russo just found out a secret about herself. She's adopted. Now, that may seem enough of a shock on it's own, but it gets more shocking. She's not just any teenager. She's related to somebody quite famous. What happens when three worlds collide? Will Alex go home to the family she's always known? Or will she join her rightful family in Los Angeles, California? Either way, Alex will have to make a choice. The _real_ question is: will she make the right one?_

**Author:** UtterlyRandom

**Rating:**_ T_

**Disclaimer:**_ I own zip. Okay, I own my life, but my mom, the fates and reviewers control that. Oh, and my mind. It is SO bossy! Always telling me to write. I actually stayed up all night to write a Jovinick story._

**Chapter Name:** The Gallaghers

_**JBJBJB**_

Alex rushed into her family's sub station. Her mother looked up from the table she was washing. "Alex! Honey, how was your walk?" She asked, seeing the bright smile on her daughter's face.

Alex beamed at her and quickly looked over her shoulder before she turned back to her mom. "Perfect! And...I'm going to meet my birth parents!" She said, hardly containing her excitement.

Theresa's eyes widened. "What? Honey, what are you talking about? You've never met your birth parents, how can you trust these people who claim to be your parents?" Theresa demanded, just as the bell over the door dinged. They both looked at the door. Theresa gasped when she saw a mirror image of her daughter walk through the door.

"_That's_ how." Alex smiled at her adoptive mother's reaction. "Mom, they told you I had an older sister...and they were right, sorta." Alex walked over to Mikayla and Theresa's eyes flickered back and forth between the two. "I _do_ have an older sister. She's my twin, but she's older than me." Alex smiled at Mikayla, who rolled her eyes.

"No wonder they got rid of you. You are _sooo_ totally not into the family business." Mikayla narrowed her eyes and looked down her nose in disdain. "You live like a poor person. A sub shop? Seriously? _Puh_-lease, mom is a world famous fashion designer, daddy is a HUGE entrepreneur and our siblings are rising stars." Mikayla informed them, staring at her nails.

Alex widened her eyes. "We have _more_ siblings?" She demanded, frowning when Mikayla nodded. "Then why did they get rid of me? They could obviously afford me, they..." Alex droned off, at a loss of words.

Mikayla shrugged, flipping her long dark brown hair over her shoulder. "Idk. I never knew you existed. I don't even know why they are coming. I mean, they're too busy to see me filming, but not busy enough to see some chick who claims to be their daughter." Mikayla scoffed.

Alex shot her double and look. "_Claiming_ to be their daughter? Dude, I look _exactly_ like you!"

"Whatever, I'm going to call Tess and tell her about this stupid incident." Mikayla stalked over to a booth and examined it critically before gingerly sitting on the seat. Alex stared at her maybe-sister.

"Okay, maybe I was too nice to be a part of their family?" Alex guessed.

Theresa glared at Mikayla. "Yes. You're too nice to be one of them, honey." She looked at her daughter. "Are you sure you want to meet them? What if they are like Mikayla?"

"Well, then I'd consider it a blessing that they put me up for adoption." Alex replied. Theresa hugged her and walked over to Mikayla.

"When are your parents coming?" She asked, trying to be polite, even though she wanted to use some very strict parenting skills on this spoiled brat.

Mikayla glared at Theresa. "I don't know. Whenever they feel like it, I guess. We're not all that close. They spend all their time forcing us, you know, the children they actually _wanted_, to the top and then leave the rest to our managers." Theresa's adopted daughter's look-a-like snapped her fingers, "Oh! I better call mine, she's chewing out the hillbilly country hick Hannah Ho-tana's manager. Ugh. She's such a slut!" Mikayla began dialing on her iPhone.

Alex rolled her eyes and looked at her mom. "Maybe they should've sent their kids to Brat Camp instead of Drama Camp." She and Theresa stifled giggles. Mikayla gave them a dirty look, but Theresa and Alex ignored it.

At nine o'clock, Mikayla went back to her trailer and Alex went to bed. Supposedly, her birth parents would come between a month and a year (according to Mikayla). Alex prayed they wouldn't take that long. Fifteen years without them, without knowing she was someone else's kid was bad enough, but knowing they existed but wouldn't come was pure torture. Needless to say, she didn't sleep too well.

xXx

The next morning, Alex woke up bright and early. Actually, she dozed off and woke up every hour so, at five AM she just decided to get ready for the day. Due to her little 'break' yesterday, she had to work all day today. Not exactly how she wanted to spend her Saturday, but whatever. She didn't have anything better to do. If she was given a single spare moment, all she thought about was her current family drama.

Alex thought about her birth family during her lunch break. She heard Mikayla's annoying voice in her head and groaned. _What a wonderful time for twin telepathy to kick in_, She thought to herself. It wasn't until Mikayla's voice got louder that she realized Mikayla had just walked into her adoptive family's sub shop, followed by a man and woman. Alex stood up quickly, pushing a curly strand of hair behind her ear, nervously looking at the new arrivals.

Mikayla waved her hand at Alex. "There. There's the girl claiming to be _my_ sister, the girl _you_ claim _is_ my sister." Mikayla glared at her parents, but they just brushed by her and gathered around Alex, whom was slightly taken aback by their forwardness.

"Alexandria?" Alex nodded and the woman shrieked and enveloped Alex into a bone-crushing hug. "Oh, honey! It's been so long since I've seen you!" Alex patted the woman's shoulder awkwardly. The man smiled nervously and pulled the woman off of Alex. "I'm sorry, it's just been forever since the last time I saw you." Mikayla's mom blubbered with tears in her eyes, but Alex didn't care.

"Why did you give me up?" The adoptive daughter of the Russo family asked bluntly, not even blinking.

Mikayla's parents froze and Mikayla stopped texting to watch how her parents would respond.

The woman looked at the man before answering. "Well, you see, it seems stupid, now, but back then...it made sense." Alex didn't say anything, so the woman continued after taking a deep breath. "I always wanted my children to make it big, but at the time, Alexander, your father, was just starting his business and I was trying to get my first fashion show together. It- it was a rough time. I had already decided that my first child would be an actor or actress. There were several TV shows just getting started that wanted a baby girl, so I already set up appointments for my first baby to become famous. When I gave birth to twins, it was a shock, but I thought it was perfect! I could have an actress and a singer with one birth! Until the doctors told me that you would suffer health problems. Apparently, Mikayla got all the nutrients in my womb, leaving you as tiny and weak as a premature baby. The doctor's thought as you grew up, you would suffer from mental and physical disabilities." Mikayla's mom continued to speak, her voice shaky, through her tears. "This sounds so selfish, and I _was_ selfish, but I- I couldn't have a weak child while establishing my own career and my daughter's future, so I made a stupid and rash decision. I put you up for adoption."

Alex gasped. "You gave me up because I was weak?" Tears stung her milk chocolate orbs. "Do I look weak? Do I look tiny? How about mentally or physically disabled? No! I'm perfectly healthy and happy." Alex spat out as red hot fury filled every cell in her body. "In fact, I'm happy you put my up for adoption! If you hadn't, I would've ended up as spoiled as Mikayla! And trust me, I don't want to be a part of your family if you give up your own children when something happens that they can't control." By now, Alex's adoptive family had joined her. Justin, Max and Jerry stared down Alex's birth family while Theresa rubbed her adopted daughter's back soothingly.

"Well, I've realized my mistake, Alexandria. I never wanted to hurt you, I thought I was helping you. Honest! And I'm going to make it up to you." Alex's birth mother said, sliding a fake, bright smile on her face.

Alex brushed her tears away and raised her eyes to meet her birth mother's eyes.

"How could you possibly make it up to me?" She demanded.

"By taking you back where you belong, sweetie. With us." Alex gasped and her birth mother took her hands in her own. "Sweetie, you belong with us. You're a _Gallagher_. Yes, I've made a few horrible mistakes, but I've learned from them. I _promise_. I never should have given you up for adoption. And for that I'm sorry. Please, just for the summer, then you may return home, to your adopted family, if you prefer." Alex ripped her hands away from the woman in front of her.

"No! Are you crazy?" She snapped, but Theresa cut her off.

"That sounds like a good idea." Alex gaped at her and Theresa sighed and turned to face her adopted daughter. "Honey, you need to get to know your real family. If you don't, you may regret it later, trust me." Alex began to cry and Theresa cupped Alex's chin in her hand and titled her face up and looked into Alex's watery brown eyes. "You can come home if you want to, but you need to go. It's just three months. After the three months are over, you can choose. Us or them. No matter who you choose, you can always visit the other. Okay?" Theresa asked, tears in her own eyes. Alex stared at her mother for a minute and nodded. Alex's birth mother clapped her hands together.

"Wonderful! We'll leave back for California straight away. Mikayla is almost done with her movie, so we'll wait until she finishes filming at the end of the week before we go home. Oh! You're going to love it, Alexandria! I'll sign you up for singing lessons and acting lessons, it'll be perfect!" Mrs. Gallagher exclaimed.

"Listen, I don't want to be a singer or actress." Alex said, but her birth mother waved her hand, as if swatting away a pesky fly.

"You don't have to be, but you can put it on your college application, trust me, sweetie, every little bit helps. In fact, maybe I'll enroll you in a summer dance school, just to brush up on your skills." Alex's birth mother said.

"Whatever, but don't forget, I'm going to Camp Rock this summer, mom." Mikayla interrupted.

Alex and Mikayla's mother smiled. "What a wonderful idea, Mikayla! Alexandria, you can go to Camp Rock with Mikayla! You two can share a room and everything! Oh, you'll be like twins by the end of summer!" She got teary. Alex and Mikayla rolled their eyes at the same time.

"We are twins!" They said at the same time. They glared at each other, their hands on their hips, eyes narrowed.

_**JBJBJB**_

_Okay, so that's the third chapter! And you're going to add me to your alerts lists, then leave a review, because if you don't review, I won't know what my readers like/dislike. If you want to continue reading this story, review. Leave constructive criticism. Thank you. Denell and Amber, here ya go! This is for you, loves!_


	4. Chapter Four: The Missing Daughter

**Summary:**_ Alex Russo just found out a secret about herself. She's adopted. Now, that may seem enough of a shock on it's own, but it gets more shocking. She's not just any teenager. She's related to somebody quite famous. What happens when three worlds collide? Will Alex go home to the family she's always known? Or will she join her rightful family in Los Angeles, California? Either way, Alex will have to make a choice. The _real_ question is: will she make the right one?_

**Dedicated:** Thanks to Mollie, Eden and Amber, you guys are awesome and none of this would be posted without your support and confidence in me. Mollie, I'll send in the songs...sometime. Eden, we have GOT to talk about AC! And Amber, we just have to talk in general because I miss you and your advice on my fics! Kisses to you guys!

**Author:** UtterlyRandom

**Rating:**_ T_

**Disclaimer:**_ I own zip. Okay, I own CDs, my laptop, my iPod and my cell phone, but nothing worth suing me for!_

**Chapter Name:** The Missing Daughter

_**JBJBJB**_

Alex didn't pack anything for California. Well, barely anything. Her birth mother, Miranda, wanted her to pick out all new furniture and wardrobe, for her room at the Gallagher's house in California. Just in case, her birth mother had assured her. Alex scoffed to herself, _Yeah, right_._ What makes her think I'll want to live with the family that _abandonedme?

The brown eyed girl sighed and looked around her room one last time. She had packed enough clothes for a week, along with her laptop, her notebooks, her pens and a photo album. Everything was done. Well, _almost_ everything. Alex walked downstairs to say goodbye to her family. Alex was going to meet her birth family at the airport in half an hour, she planned it that way so she would have time to say a quick goodbye. She stopped as she reached the landing. Her adoptive family stood in the middle of the sub station, silently staring at her. The adopted daughter of the Russo family swallowed hard and set down her suitcase and walked toward them.

"I'm going to go now." She said.

Theresa quickly wiped away tears. "We were protecting you all these years, you know. We never meant to hurt you. It's just that...I wanted a girl so badly, and they chose me to raise you. They _trusted_ me to raise you. I felt like it was fate. _I_ was chosen for _you_. I felt like you were mine. And now that you're leaving..." Theresa had to stop talking or else she would break down.

Jerry put his arm around his wife and stared at his daughter. "We'll miss you, honey. You may not be my birth daughter, but you'll always be my little princess." He said, kissing her forehead. Alex nodded as tears pricked the back of her eyes and turned to Justin and Max.

"Bye guys. I'm gonna miss you, you dork." Alex said, hugging Justin. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. She let go of him and pulled Max into a hug.

"Don't forget to prank Justin. If you ever need advice, email me." She said, ruffling his hair and kissing him on the cheek.

Max wiped at his cheek. "I won't need advice." He said and smiled at her. "I learned from the master." He bowed to her and Alex laughed. Outside, a taxi beeped the horn.

The girl who had called herself the only daughter of the Russo's managed a half smile and picked up her suitcase and laptop carrying case and kissed them all goodbye. Then she walked out of the sub station and got into the taxi. Alex looked straight ahead, not looking back at her adoptive family. It was time to get to know where she should've belonged, the life she had never got the chance to live. But which life was made for her? The normal (except the part about being wizards) family she had grown up with? Or the wealthy, famous family that had abandoned her? They had both lied to her, one for her own good and one for their own good, but they both wanted her. She just didn't know which one _she_ wanted.

xXx

Alex thanked the taxi driver, he had been prepaid by her birth family, so she didn't have to give him money. She walked into the airport and stood by the gift shop, waiting for her birth family. Finally, she spotted her reflection in the shop window, but her reflection wasn't wearing the same clothes as her. That meant it had to be...

"Hey, Mikayla." Alex said, smiling at her twin. Mikayla rolled her eyes.

"Listen, mom and dad are on their way here. The press found us and stopped them. They're going to follow them all the way here, so you have to stick to the cover story. Which is: We never gave you up, you just didn't want to be famous, or in the spotlight at all, so we sent you to be raised in New York with some distant relatives and you are finally ready to resume your place in the family business...well, more like tradition." Mikayla said.

"Which is...?" Alex asked, drawing a blank on the family business. Mikayla stared at her as if she were stupid. Which she wasn't, she was just...ignorant.

"Living in the spotlight." Mikayla said in a '_duh_' voice.

Alex blushed and nodded, but cocked her head to the side. "Um, I'm no entrepreneur, fashion designer, singer or...whatever our little siblings do." Alex admitted.

"Alex is a genius, he's only six, but he's a total brainiac. You have no idea how annoying it is to live with someone spitting out facts no one knows or cares about all the time." Mikayla complained.

"Yeah, I do. My- I mean, in the Russo family, my older 'brother' Justin is the same way." Alex said. Mikayla had a flicker of a smile on her face, but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. "So, wait, our brother's name is Alex?" The second oldest Gallagher daughter asked.

"Yep. Well, his full name is Alexander Trevor Gallagher II, but we call him Alex." She smirked at Alex. "Well, we're going to have to call you Alexandria or something."

Alex shrugged. "Whatever. Alex was just shorter." She looked at Mikayla. "So, what about our sister?"

"Oh. Mollie is four and she's a model. She's in lots of commercials and magazines and fashion shows." Mikayla informed her twin.

Alex nodded and smiled at Mikayla. "So, seeing as we're going to be spending the summer together and the rest of our lives as sisters, we should get to know each other, right?" She asked. Mikayla looked at her curiously for a second before assuming her 'whatever' act and shrugged. Alex rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'll start." She looked at Mikayla, but she didn't say anything, so Alex continued.

"I like reading and writing and quoting movies and stuff like that. And pulling pranks and shopping." Alex said. Mikayla didn't say anything. "Um...what do you like?" She asked.

Mikayla waved her hand to point to the newsstand a couple feet away. "Pick up any one of those magazines and you'll find out. Go on Youtube and find an interview." Mikayla said.

Alex rolled her eyes and turned away from her twin. Just then, a huge mass of flashing lights made its way toward her. Alex began to walk away, but Mikayla grabbed her arm tightly. Alex looked over her shoulder at her twin. Mikayla had a huge fake smile on her face as she put her mouth by Alex's ear.

"Where the heck do you think you are going? That's mom, dad and the press. They want your story. Stick to what we say, got it?" Mikayla hissed into her twin's ear, somehow managing to keep that fake smile plastered to her face.

Alex nodded, annoyed, and yanked her arm away and examined the half-moon marks Mikayla's nails had made on her arm. She scowled and Mikayla stepped forward, grabbing Alex's wrist, almost yanking it from it's socket as she joined their parents and the mass of paparazzi.

"Ah! Here they are! Our twin daughters, Mikayla and Alexandria." Miranda Gallagher said in a peppy voice. Alex stood beside Mikayla and in front of her father, Alexander. She blinked rapidly, the camera flashes blinding her.

"Where has she been all these years?" "Where've you been hiding her?" "_Why_ have you been hiding her?" "Why are you in the public now, what made you change your mind?" "Mikayla! How do you feel about your sister competing against you for the spotlight?" "Is she going to be a singer or an actress?" "Are you excited to see your family again, Alexandria?" "Do you two have matching names?"

The questions kept flowing. Mixed with the flashes, the crowding around her and the constant flow of questions, Alex was becoming dizzy. She began to sway on her feet. Suddenly, Alex felt a hand on each of her shoulders and looked up. Her father and mother each had a hand on one of her shoulders. She couldn't help but grin like an idiot. Mikayla scowled at her, but Alex didn't see it.

"Please turn the flash off on your cameras. There's more than enough light in this place, the flashes really aren't necessary." Alexander Gallagher said.

The flashes stopped as the photographers took off the flashbulbs. Alex smiled up at her father and he smiled back down at her. She faced the press again.

"Alexandria has been living with relatives of ours for the past fifteen years. She made it very clear as a child that she didn't want fame. It wasn't possible to keep her with us when we were so busy trying to get to the top. She's known about us and just now decided to rejoin her family. Alexandria will be spending the summer with us and at the end of the summer she will decide if she wants to join us or go back to our relatives. She'll be going to Camp Rock with her twin sister, Mikayla." Miranda Gallagher explained. The press asked some more questions.

"Why don't their names match?" "How do you feel about meeting your sister?" "How will this affect the movie Mikayla is shooting?" "Will Alexandria join in the family business?" "Are you excited to go to Camp Rock?" "Are you going to sing or act?" "Are you excited to join your family?"

"Their full names are Alexandria Mackenzie Gallagher and Mikayla Anastasia Gallagher. So, they have kind of matching names, their initials are A.M.G and M.A.G." Miranda explained. "And it won't effect the movie at all. They just finished shooting, so it's no problem. And it's up to her whether she will join the family business." She looked at Alex.

Alex gulped and stared into the video cameras and the camera lens and at the press. "Um...I don't know yet. I don't even know if I can sing or act or dance or anything. I'm good at waitressing tables. And I just wanted to be with my real family, to see and experience the life I gave up." Alex hated saying that part. She hadn't had the choice. It was all a lie. They gave up her life for her. It was so unfair! Mikayla nudged her and Alex snapped out of it.

"Oh, and I haven't really gotten to know Mikayla that well yet. I'm guessing we'll bond over the summer at Camp Rock. And I'm happy to be with my family after all this time." She said. The press shouted more questions, but Alexander Gallagher stopped them.

"That's all we have time for today, I'm sorry. We don't want to miss our flight. That'll be all, thank you." He said, leading his family away from the crowd and toward the gates. Alex wasn't sorry to leave. That had been almost scary, the way people hung onto her every word, waiting to get the first piece of gossip. She shuddered and followed Mikayla to the gates.

xXx

The flight was super long and boring. Alex was exhausted, she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, so she fell asleep almost immediately. She woke up to Mikayla poking her with a long, manicured nail.

"Wake up, Alexandria." Mikayla commanded, smirking as her twin

"Where are we?" She asked groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"In a plane."

"Duh. What state?" Alex asked grumpily.

"Cali-for-nia. The big state with all the famous people and Hollywood and Burbank, ever heard of it?" Mikayla asked snidely.

Alex nodded. "Yep. I refer to it as 'The State of Stuck-Ups' what do you think? Do you think I could get Arnold Schwarzenegger to change the state nickname?" Alex asked.

"No. Nobody even cares about you. Just cause you're related to famous people doesn't make _you_ famous." Mikayla pointed out.

"Well I don't really care about it myself. I just wanted to meet my real family. If I knew what a horror you were, I wouldn't have bothered. Trust me." Alex retorted.

Mikayla dug her nails into Alex's arm, making her wince in pain. "You did _not_ just call me a whore." She growled.

Alex ripped Mikayla's hand off of her arm. "If you would quit using your nails to scar people and picked up a dictionary, you'd find out there are words that sound alike. I meant 'horror' as in a horror movie." She stood up as people began to get off the plane. "But you fall under both definitions, so there really isn't a difference in your case." She said, her voice sugar-sweet, following Miranda and Alexander off the plane, leaving a gaping pop star behind.

xXx

The limo driver opened the car door for Alex. She got out and gaped at the huge house in front of her. You could fit at least ten of her family's sub station in the house and still have room left over! She was pulled out of her shock by the limo driver talking to her.

"Shall I get your bags, miss?" He asked, indicating to her suitcase and laptop case. Alex shut her mouth and nodded. She handed them to him and he took them without a word.

"Thank you...uh. What's your name?" She asked.

"Joseph." The limo driver answered.

"Thanks...can I call you Joey? Or Jojo? Or maybe J Dawg?" She asked, joking around.

"You may call me Joe." He replied and walked toward the house.

"Okay, thanks Joe!" She called to him, smiling. By now, her family had gotten out of the car.

"Joseph, take Alexandria's things to the room next to Mikayla's. That'll be her room. Have Rosemary put fresh towels in her bathroom." Miranda called after the butler before turning to Alex.

"Now, you're going to meet the family. Alexander goes by Alex, so we'll have to do something about your name. Perhaps Lexi?" She suggested.

Alex shook her head. "No. I'm going to go with Andi." She said. Her parents stared at her in shock.

"Andy? But that's a boy's name! We named you with an elegant, proper name. Why would you go with _Andy_?" Miranda asked, wrinkling her nose in disdain.

"She just wants attention." Mikayla said, walking by them to go inside. "If she wants to outshine me, she better have skills. Or start cross-dressing, that'll bring her attention. But more like the Hannah Montana shower pics attention compared to my charity pics attention. Aka, negative." Mikayla disappeared inside.

"She's right. Alexandria, it's either Lexi or you'll go by your middle name; Mackenzie." Miranda told her second oldest child.

"Whatever," Alex sighed, "Call me Lexi or whatever, but I'm not going to answer unless I'm called Alex or Andi...or Alexa." She said, seeing her birth parents' smiling faces.

"Now that is a perfectly acceptable name, Alexa." Miranda said, walking toward her, followed by her husband. They both wrapped an arm around their daughter and led her into the house.

"Mollie! Alex! Come here! Your big sister is home!" Miranda shouted. Alex looked over to the stairs. A little boy came walking down the stairs, followed by a little girl.

The little boy didn't look like her at all. He looked like Miranda. He had honey-brown hair and crystal blue eyes. His skin was fair, which surprised her since he lived in California. He had a slim, straight nose, much like her own, but he had high cheekbones, well, he would, once he got rid of the baby fat. And he had dimples, whereas Alex had a shadow of dimples. She looked past him to see a little girl joining him on the landing.

The little girl was adorable! She had wavy honey-brown locks and she had the same crystal blue eyes as her brother, but hers were surrounded by long, black eyelashes. Her cheeks were rounded, reminding Alex of her own cheeks, which she referred to as 'chubby chipmunk cheeks'. Her nose was also rounded and she didn't have dimples, but she was cute enough without them. She was also fair skinned, which made Alex wonder if her youngest birth siblings ever left the house.

"Mollie, Alex, this is your older sister, Alexa. She's Mikayla's twin." Miranda said as the siblings stared at each other.

"I am working on a very important theory on probability and do not wish to be interrupted. Have dinner sent to my room, as per usual." The boy, Alex, said. He walked back upstairs, leaving Mollie alone at the foot of the stairs. The girl stared up at Alexa.

"Hi." She whispered shyly, then she ran upstairs as fast as her four year old legs could take her. Alex sighed. This would take some getting used to.

xXx

Alexa sighed. Miranda had given her a whole bunch of Coach suitcases and bought her a whole walk-in closet full of clothes, but Alexa didn't want any of it. She wanted to go back to her simple lifestyle. Seriously, last year Shane Gray had to go to Camp Rock for an attitude adjustment. If stuck-up stars were going to be there, she didn't want to go. It didn't seem like she had a choice, though. There was nothing to do here anyway. It seemed like Mollie was constantly modeling, Alex was trying to be the biggest geek under four feet tall and Mikayla...that was a whole other story. Alexa groaned and went back to packing. At least at Camp Rock she could bring her iPod and electronics. At the last camp she had gone to she had been completely cut off. Alexa had hugged her laptop and kissed her iPod and cell phone before giving them to her parents when they dropped her off. She smiled to herself at the memory and began to chose outfits for camp.

Designer clothes weren't exactly made for camping, but Alexa could use the flashier outfits for the Jams at camp. She chose two pairs of sweatpants to sleep in on cold nights and two long T-shirts. She also packed her flimsy pearly pink nightgown that was super short and a pair of silvery-smokey pajama shorts to wear with the nightgown. She packed her new slippers and her robe.

Alexa threw in various pairs of skinny jeans and shorts and regular jeans. She put in some leggings and skirts, just in case of...well, anything. She put in shirts and baby tees and jackets. She narrowed it down to only ten pair of shoes out of the original fifty. Alexa really hoped she'd wear each pair at least once before she outgrew them because one pair alone had cost 5,000 dollars, which was unheard of to her. She would be giving lots of thing to charity once she outgrew them. Alexa put in blankets, pillows, a sleeping bag, sheets, swimsuits, towels and her toiletries. She added a couple of notebooks and packages of pens. Finally, she was done. Tomorrow the limo would take Alexa and Mikayla to Camp Rock. She figured that it would be okay to stay up all night and write a little bit, she was jet-lagged anyways.

_**JBJBJB**_

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

_Now, I'd like to hear you're feedback. Give me advice, like what you want to happen at camp. You are all opinionated people, if you aren't, well now's the time to get opinionated! Tell me what you want to happen. Will Hannah Montana be the slut Mikayla claims her to be? Will Mikayla and Alexa bond? Which Connect Three band mate will hook up with who?_

**Dedications:** _This is for Cara and ishmack! Thanks!_

**Chapter Name:** _Welcome To Camp Rock_

**Summary:** _Everyone on the ground started dancing. Alexa felt so proud. Mitchie was really getting into the music, her voice and confidence grew with every word she sang. However, her new friend wasn't the only one on stage that was attracting her attention. Alexa's eyes kept wandering over to the back of the stage, where the boy named Nate sat on a stool behind a glittery black drum set. Alexa bobbed her head to the beat of the song as she studied the boy. He was sitting, so she couldn't tell how tall he was, but she figured he must be taller. Taller than her, at least. One fact was evident about the teenager on the drums was that he was really into his music. Shane's younger brother was headbanging while he played, his maple brown curls flinging in every direction and his almond shaped brown eyes were squeezed shut. It was obvious his heart, body, mind and soul were completely into the beat he played. His hands, clenching the drumsticks, were flying over the drums. Alexa blinked and turned her gaze back to Mitchie._


	5. Chapter Five: Welcome To Camp Rock!

**Summary:**_ Alex Russo just found out a secret about herself. She's adopted. Now, that may seem enough of a shock on it's own, but it gets more shocking. She's not just any teenager. She's related to somebody quite famous. What happens when three worlds collide? Will Alex go home to the family she's always known? Or will she join her rightful family in Los Angeles, California? Either way, Alex will have to make a choice. The _real_ question is: will she make the right one?_

**Author:** UtterlyRandom

**Rating:**_ T_

**Disclaimer:**_ I own zip. Okay, I own CDs, my laptop, my iPod and my cell phone, but nothing worth suing me for!_

**Chapter Name:** Welcome To Camp Rock!

_**JBJBJB**_

Alexa did fall asleep in the limo. After all, it wasn't like anything interesting or exciting was happening. Mikayla spent the entire time texting her friends and emailing her 'people'. She had sneered when she told Alexa she had to consult her manager about informing the camp about her requirements. Alexa had fallen asleep before Mikayla had even pressed a button on her speed dial.

When Alexa woke up, Mikayla was just turning off her laptop.

"It's about time you woke up." She commented, slipping her laptop into it's case as Alexa stretched.

"Yeah...well, I was jet-lagged." She responded, pulling out her new iPhone that her mother had bought her. She had also received a Blackberry, a new laptop and a palm pilot. Alexa didn't see the use of all of that, but her twin sister did. Mikayla used her Blackberry for business, her iPhone for everything else, one laptop for only schoolwork and resumes and the other laptop for lyrics and whatever else. Her palm pilot constantly beeped, telling her what she needed to do or when to rehearse. Personally, Alexa wanted to throw the electronics out the window. Along with Mikayla. However, she believed her birth parents would frown upon those particular actions. She just had to suck it up. Or in Mikayla's case, be a stuck up.

xXx

Alexa jumped out of the car before it even came to a complete stop. Mikayla glared at her and stepped out, but didn't shut the door. Alexa leaned around her and shut the door herself. She walked to the trunk of the limo, but Mikayla grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" She hissed. Alexa stared at Mikayla like her twin had sprouted snakes instead of hair.

"Um...getting my bags. They're kinda important." She said and Mikayla rolled her eyes.

"No. You let the help get the bags. They carry them to the cabin." She explained, as if she were talking to a kid Mollie's age. Alexa yanked her arm out of her twin's grasp and glared at her.

"As long as I'm able-bodied I'll carry my own bags, thank you very much." Alexa growled through gritting teeth before grabbing her suitcases and setting them on the gravel-and-dirt road.

Mikayla shrieked dramatically, the high-pitched noise causing several campers and counselors to look over at the look-a-likes standing by the black stretch limo. "That is a Coach suitcase! You do _not_ put that on the ground like its some cheap backpack!" She shouted.

Alexa rolled her eyes again, aware of the pairs of eyes watching the scene her twin was creating.

"Will you do the whole camp a favor and _shut_ _your_ _trap_? Sheesh, I think I'm going to go deaf!" Alexa snapped as she slid a backpack on. She pulled her suitcase on wheels behind her, a Coach backpack on her back, heaving a Coach bag in one hand and another bag in the other hand. She'd have to come back for her laptop and purse later. She walked toward the registration area.

"Name?" A pale woman with pale blonde hair asked.

"Um, Alexandria Ru-, uhm...I mean, Alexandria Gallagher." Alexa said, blushing and tucking a strand of straight dark brown hair behind her ear.

The woman scanned a list of names on the papers on her clipboard as she flipped through the pages. "Alexandria...Alexandria...ah! Here you are! Alexandria Gallagher! You'll be in cabin six and your roommates are Mitchie Torres, Hannah Montana and Peggy Du Pre." The woman said, beaming at Alexa.

"Thank you." Alexa returned the smile and walked away, scanning the cabin numbers. She found cabin six at the edge of the lake. She smiled to herself and walked up the wooden porch steps to the log cabin. The brown eyed teenager set her bags down next to her on the porch and knocked on the door. A girl with black hair and brown eyes opened the door.

"Hi! I'm Mitchie Torres!" She stepped back and let Alexa into the cabin. Alexa picked up her bags and walked into the cabin.

It was pretty big, maybe as big as the living room at her...the Russo's...house. There were four oak twin beds. By each bed was a bedside table, a dresser and a rug. On each bedside table was a lamp and a pamphlet. There were two windows, one showed a view of the lake and the other had a view of the woods. There was a door at the back of the cabin, leading to the bathroom. She smiled at a light cocoa skinned girl on one of the beds.

"Hi, I'm Peggy Du Pre. Welcome to Camp Rock!" The girl said, holding out her hand. Alexa smiled.

"Hi. I'm Alexandria R-, um...I mean, I'm Alexandria Gallagher." Alexa said, shaking the girl's hand.

Peggy smiled at her. "Wait...you aren't the daughter of Miranda Gallagher, the famous fashion designer, and Alexander Gallagher, the business tycoon, are you?" Peggy asked.

Alexa began to shake her head, but turned it into a nod.

"Wow! I thought they only had two daughters, Mikayla and Mollie." Peggy said, cocking her head to the side, confused. Alexa shook her head.

"Nope. I'm Mikayla's twin sister. Um...I didn't want to be famous, so I lived in New York with family friends." Alexa said, not making eye contact with her cabinmates. She didn't like telling the lie her birth family had cooked up.

"So you aren't used to life in the spotlight?" The light brown skinned teenage girl questioned.

Alexa shook her head, embarrassed, and Mitchie smile widened. "Finally! Another _normal_ person!" She said.

The brunette smiled weakly as the cabin door burst open behind her and Alexa turned around to see a thin girl with long blonde hair walk in.

"What are _you_ doing here? I thought I requested you to _not_ be placed in the same cabin as me." The girl groaned. The pretty blonde, though rude and mean, had a cute country accent.

Mitchie and Peggy glanced at each other.

"What's your problem, Hannah?" Peggy asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

Hannah Montana pointed at Alexa. "Her. _She's_ my problem. We absolutely _hate_ each other!" She sighed dramatically. "I'm going to go discuss my proper rooming arrangements with Dee La Duke." She spun on her sparkly, bright pink high heeled cowboy boots just as the door opened again, revealing Mikayla.

"Wha-?" Hannah stammered, gaping.

Mikayla sneered at the blonde girl. "Wow, I guess hicks really don't know proper English." Mikayla looked past Hannah at her recently discovered twin sister. "Come on, Alexa. There is no way that a _Gallagher_ could sink so low as to share a room with a country bumpkin." She glanced pointedly at Hannah, who crossed her arms and glared. "Or with a girl so poor her father owns a hardware store and her mother is the cook at this camp." Mitchie turned red, but didn't say anything, but looked down to admire her old, frayed black Converse shoes. "And a girl who likes to pretend that she's a normal girl, when she should be hanging out with people of her class." Peggy glared at Mikayla, choosing to stand her ground against the mean girl.

Alexa looked at her new cabinmates. Hannah was glaring at her now, too. Alexa switched her eyes over to Mitchie. The black haired girl's face was burning red and she was still looking at her feet. Finally, she looked at Peggy, who was staring at her, unblinking. Almost like she was critiquing her. Alexa looked at Mikayla, who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Alexa! I said let's go! We don't need to be with these low class losers." She spun on her heel, strutting down the cabin porch steps. The other future Gallagher fortune heiress didn't move. Mikayla turned back around. "This way." Alexa slowly shook her head.

"No, Mikayla. I'm not like you. My...the people that raised me owned a sub station. I worked at that sub station. I wasn't raised to think I was above everybody else. That's Gigi. Not me. I've never wanted anything but to be normal. And that's who I want to hang out with." Alexa looked at her cabin mates. Peggy and Mitchie were grinning at her, but Hannah looked confused, like she wasn't sure of Alexa's intentions. Mikayla tossed her long, dark brown hair over her shoulder. It was a tad weird to watch, considering Alexa did the same thing often. It was like looking in the mirror.

"Fine. This just proves that you can take the girl away from the losers, but she'll always be a loser." Mikayla turned away.

"Yep. Just like how you can take the girl away from the snobs, but you can't take the snob out of the girl." Alexa retorted. Mitchie and Peggy smiled at each other, giggling, and Hannah smiled at Alexa for the first time. Mikayla huffed and stomped away from their cabin.

"Bye!" Alexa called after her twin, wiggling her fingers. Peggy and Mitchie high-fived her and Hannah laughed.

"Wow! You roasted Mikayla like duck on Christmas Eve!" She said. Alexa's smile faltered and she glanced at Mitchie and Peggy. They laughed.

"Hannah's from Tennessee, she's basically a hick." Peggy explained.

Alexa smiled at her cabin mates. "Well, if that's all, I'm Alexa Gallagher, the good twin from the East." She introduced herself to Hannah.

"Hannah Montana, the cowgirl from the East." Hannah explained.

The four girls smiled at each other. Maybe camp wouldn't be so bad. Alexa had experience with these situations. Gigi and her clones made school horrible, but with Harper, Alexa had survived. Mikayla made camp horrible, but with Peggy, Mitchie and Hannah, Alexa could survive.

xXx

Alexa looked around at the beds. "So, which bed is mine?" She asked.

Mitchie shrugged. "Whichever one has the packet with your name on it. But you can change beds with someone if you want to." She said. Alexa nodded and looked at the packets. She found the one with her name on it on the bedside table by the window overlooking the lake.

"Is that bed fine enough for a _Gallagher_?" Hannah asked, raising an eyebrow. The blonde popstar was still not ready to accept that any Gallagher could be half of a decent human being.

Alexa nodded and threw herself on the bed. "It's perfect, but not for a Gallagher. Good thing that there aren't any Gallaghers in here." She smiled.

Peggy, Mitchie and Hannah all exchanged a look.

"Huh?" Mitchie asked, confused.

"I wasn't raised by the Gallaghers, so I'm not like them. This whole thing is very new to me. My room at the Gallagher's estate is the size of my house in New York. I have Coach, Gucy, Pucy, Jimmy shoes, Probla and Dion...um, stuff." Alexa said. Peggy and Hannah burst into laughter.

"Do you mean Coach, Gucci, Pucci, Jimmy Choo, Prada and Dior?" Hannah asked, giggling.

Alexa waved her hand carelessly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. Expensive stuff that I don't need." She said.

Mitchie nodded her head enthusiastically. "Exactly! It's like the whole Abercrombie and Fitch vs. Aeropostale debate. Same stuff, only Abercrombie's stuff is thin and rips easily, they only make sizes if you're tiny and the clothes are expensive. Aeropostale has the same stuff, but cheaper, items actually go on sale and there are very nice people there who look like they eat at least three meals a day." Mitchie pointed out.

"Yeah! And at Abercrombie they play the music so loud and keep it dark and so smelly! My mom kept asking me the price, but she couldn't hear me. I couldn't see the price because it was so dark. And the fumes got to my head and I spent sixty five dollars on a jacket! And it wasn't even my size!" Alexa said.

Hannah smiled. "Well, now you can afford it." She pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't like it there. I suck at being a Gallagher."

Hannah laughed. "That's a _good_ thing, Alexa." They all laughed so loud, it could be heard from the paths leading to the cabins.

xXx

Alexa, Mitchie, Peggy and Hannah made their way to the dining hall. They sat at a table near the front of the dining hall. After a few minutes of giggling when Hannah's heel of her boot got stuck in a knothole under the table, they settled down. Seconds later, three boys and two girls joined them.

"Caitlyn! Lola! Ella! I missed you guys sooo much!" Mitchie squealed, jumping up and hugging three girls. The two boys frowned.

"What about us, mi amore?" One black boy asked. The pretty black girl laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows at Alexa.

"Barron, you're going to scare away the new girl...again!" The girl said. The boy called Barron shrugged, but kept smiling. Alexa smiled awkwardly, a little nervous at the new crowd of people. Mitchie must have noticed because she started the introductions.

"Alexa, this is Lola Scott." Mitchie began, pointing to the pretty black girl with curly brown hair and friendly brown eyes and mocha skin.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Lola said kindly, holding out her hand.

Alexa shook it. "Hi, it's nice to meet you, too."

"That's Caitlyn Geller." Mitchie pointed to a girl with wavy blondish-brown hair, brown eyes and light tan skin.

"Hey, welcome to Camp Rock!" Caitlyn said. Alexa nodded her thanks.

"That's Ella." Alexa waved to the petite girl with Asian descent. She had long, silky black hair, almond-shaped black eyes and China porcelain doll skin.

"Hey!" Alexa nodded to Ella.

"That's Barron, who thinks he's Romeo." Mitchie joked, pointing to the black boy with brown hair, sparkling brown eyes and light brown skin.

"The pleasure is mine, mi amore." He winked at Alexa, who laughed. Mitchie rolled her eyes and pointed to the other black boy.

"And that's Sander, he's supposed to keep Barron on his leash." Mitchie laughed.

"What's up?" The boy with black hair, brown eyes and dark coffee colored skin asked.

"Not much." Alexa replied.

"Everyone, this is Alexa Gallagher." Mitchie announced.

"Wait, aren't the Gallaghers' those rich people?" Barron asked.

"Duh. Your mom is Miranda Gallagher, the fashion designer, right?" Ella asked sweetly. Alexa nodded.

"Man! Alexander Gallagher is that rich dude!" Barron exclaimed. They all laughed.

"Hold on, does that mean that Mikayla Gallagher is your sister?" Sander asked.

"Duh." Barron said, copying Ella's voice. Ella smacked his arm, but she was laughing. They calmed down and looked at Alexa.

"Um...yeah. We're twins, actually." Alexa told them. Barron leaned closer.

"You know, I see the resemblance. You two are identical, no?"

"No...wait. Yes. Um...we are identical." Alexa said. He grinned.

"Cool. Do you two switch places and play pranks and stuff?" He wanted to know.

"No. We're not that close." Alexa said. _Actually, the opposite. The only pranks I'll be playing with her would be _on _her_. Alexa thought with amusement. Barron lost interest and they began to eat, insisting to Connie Torres, the cook, who just so happened to be Mitchie's mom, that the food was excellent. After dinner, they went to the First Jam.

"Who is singing first this year?" Ella asked Mitchie. Mitchie looked away and shrugged as a woman got on the stage with a man.

"Hello Camp Rockers!" She shouted. The campers cheered. "I'm Dee La Duke and this is Brown Cesario!" The campers cheered again. "This summer we have some very special people! We have some new teachers, a few celebrities," She looked at Hannah, whom smiled and waved. "And some new campers. Now, we're going to teach you the fine arts to be a star! You'll be singing til your lungs split, dancing til your feet fall off, playing instruments til you dream music notes and most important of all...HAVE FUN!" The campers went wild. "Now I'll turn you guys over to our legend, the man who toured with Aerosmith...BROWN CESARIO!" The campers clapped and whistled as Brown stepped forward.

"'Ello, Camp Rockers! Are you ready to get the low down?" The campers shouted their response. He held up his hands. "Okay, okay. Now, last year, we were graced with my nephew's, Shane Gray, presence. This year, we are honored to have two new teachers!" Brown paused for dramatic effect.

"My other nephews, Jason and Nate!" He pointed to the stairs leading to the stage. Two boys with dark brown curly hair jogged up the stairs and the campers screamed.

"And an old teacher, Shane Gray!" Shane ran up the stairs and joined his brothers-turned-bandmates on stage. The three males waved to the crowd.

"Thanks, uncle Brown. I can take it from here." Brown handed his nephew the microphone. The boy said his thanks and turned back to the crowd.

"Okay, last summer was awesome. So awesome, that I just had to come back. This time, willingly." The crowd laughed and he smiled sheepishly at them. "Camp Rock is a very special place that means the world to me. I've got the coolest family here." He saluted to Brown, who held his hand up, flashing his nephew the well-known 'rock on' sign. Shane laughed and turned back to the crowd.

"I met the most amazing people and made some awesome friends." He winked in Alexa's direction and she looked around. Caitlyn and Peggy were giggling at Mitchie, who's cheeks were bright pink and was looking everywhere but at the stage. Until her eyes drew in and looked at Shane. He smiled at her and began to talk.

"So I came back and decided to bring some of my friends this time. Namely, Jason and Nate." He pointed to his friends. Alexa didn't look away from Shane. "And this summer I will teach all of my classes and get up on time. I'm sure that Nate would kick my butt if I blew it off." He laughed. "I can't wait to meet you all and spread the knowledge of rocking on to all of you future stars. Take whatever you learn here and run with it, cause you never know how far you can go." He looked a little teary. "Anyway, I can't wait to start rocking out again and hang out with some old friends." He looked at Mitchie again and Alexa saw Mitchie smile at him.

"So without further ado, let's start rocking!" The crowd burst into applause. "Starting off this year's jam is our newest star, Mitchie Torres!" Alexa and everyone she had met and became friends with today gasped. They stared at Mitchie in shock as everyone else began to cheer. Mitchie smiled shyly at all of them and walked up to the stage. Shane held out his hand and Mitchie took it. He pulled her on stage. She smiled and thanked him. He handed her his microphone and took a guitar from a camp counselor. Alexa saw the other members of Connect 3 get ready. Jason had a guitar and was plugging it in as Nate took his seat behind a drum set. Alexa tore her eyes away from him and looked back at Mitchie.

"Hey, everyone. This is a new one that...uh, I wrote." She looked at the members of Connect 3. "Hit it." She said and they began to play as Mitchie sang.

"_I am confident,_

_But I still have my moments._

_Baby, that's just me!_

_I'm not a supermodel._

_I still eat McDonald's._

_Baby, that's just me!_

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_

_Of losing everything._

_Because of where I_

_Had my start and where I made my name._

_Well, everything's the same,_

_In the la-la land machine!_

_(Machine, machine!)_"

Everyone on the ground started dancing. Alexa felt so proud. Mitchie was really getting into the music, her voice and confidence grew with every word she sang. However, her new friend wasn't the only one on stage that was attracting her attention. Alexa's eyes kept wandering over to the back of the stage, where the boy named Nate sat on a stool behind a glittery black drum set. Alexa bobbed her head to the beat of the song as she studied the boy. He was sitting, so she couldn't tell how tall he was, but she figured he must be taller. Taller than her, at least. One fact was evident about the teenager on the drums was that he was really into his music. Shane's younger brother was headbanging while he played, his maple brown curls flinging in every direction and his almond shaped brown eyes were squeezed shut. It was obvious his heart, body, mind and soul were completely into the beat he played. His hands, clenching the drumsticks, were flying over the drums. Alexa blinked and turned her gaze back to Mitchie.

"_Who said, I can't wear my_

_Converse with my dress?_

_Well, baby, that's just me!_

_(Ah!)_

_Who says I can't be single,_

_And have to go out and mingle?_

_Baby, that's not me!_

_No, no!_"

Alexa giggled. She could picture Mitchie on the red carpet or receiving a Grammy, wearing a beautiful cocktail dress and Converse. No wonder she liked her so much, she reminded her of Harper.

"_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_

_Of losing everything._

_'Cause of where I_

_Had my start and where I made my name._

_Well, everything's the same,_

_In the la-la land..._

_Tell me, do you feel the way I feel?_

_'Cause nothing else is real_

_In the la-la land machine!_

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_

_Of losing everything._

_Because of where I_

_Had my start and where I made my name._

_Well, everything's the same,_

_In the la-la land machine!_

_Well, I'm not gonna change_

_In the la-la land machine!_

_Well, I will stay the same_

_In the la-la land machine!_

_Machine!_

_Machine!_"

Mitchie walked to the front of the stage and stood in the center, her legs shoulders width apart, her eyes shut and the microphone to her mouth. She sang her heart out. Connect 3 were singing back up and they sounded perfect together. Maybe Mitchie should rethink her solo career and join Connect 3. They had chemistry...they connected. Even Alexa could see there was something more than friendship between the co-lead singer of Connect 3 and her new friend.

"_I won't change anything in my life!_

_(I won't change anything in my life!)_

_I'm staying myself tonight!_

_(I'm staying myself tonight!)_

_La, la, la, la, la!_"

The campers went wild. Alexa's ears pounded with the sound of thundering applause, whistles, screams and cheers. Not that that stopped her! She was stomping her feet as she clapped her hands together violently over her head, cheering at the top of her lungs. Mitchie blushed and bowed. She thanked them and started to walk off stage, but Shane grabbed her wrist.

"Let's hear it for the talented, and beautiful, Mitchie Torres!" He shouted. The campers clapped and shouted until he held up his hands.

"Okay, folks! That's the end of the First Jam!" The campers clapped again. He bowed. "Thank you, thank you, we'll be here all summer!" He ran off stage, followed by his bandmates.

xXx

The crowd pushed Alexa and her cabin mates as they all tried to make their way back to their cabins. But Alexa got separated from everyone else. She shrugged. She wasn't lost or anything. All she had to do was follow the path through the woods and by the lake to her cabin. No big deal. Besides, there was plenty of sunlight to see by. The sun wouldn't set for at least another twenty minutes...

Or not. Half an hour later, Alexa was still walking in the woods. The sun had set ten minutes ago, but it wouldn't have mattered. The trees were so thick that no amount of sunlight would've made it through. It was cloudy, so there wasn't a chance of using the moonlight. Alexa sighed and sat down on a fallen log. She should've been at her cabin by now. And even if her friends were looking for her, it would be awhile until anyone found her. She was utterly lost.

xXx

"Seriously! Where is Alexa? She should've been here by now!" Peggy said, beginning to get worried about her new friend. Hannah smirked at Peggy.

"Calm down. She's probably been _connected_." She said. Peggy stared at Hannah.

"What?" She asked blankly. Hannah rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation.

"Please! You didn't notice how a certain member of Connect 3 kept looking at her?" Peggy shook her head. Hannah sighed. "I bet she met Nate." Peggy's eyes widened.

"Are you serious? You think that the famous Nate of Connect 3 has a crush on Alexa?" She asked. Hannah nodded.

"Duh. I know that look in his eyes." She was quiet for a minute before she looked back up. Peggy's eyes were lit up with excitement.

"Oh my gosh! Alexa's sure getting her taste of fame, isn't she?" She asked, giddy. Hannah nodded as the door opened and Mitchie walked into the cabin.

"Hey, Mitchie. Where were you?" Hannah asked, throwing a knowing look in Peggy's direction. Peggy grinned back. Mitchie, who didn't notice the nonverbal conversation going on around her, blushed.

"Uh...I took a short walk." She said. Hannah opened her mouth, ready to ask a more specific question, but Mitchie cut her off. "Hey, where's Alexa?" She asked.

Hannah glanced at Peggy. "Oh...she's probably getting _connected_ with the camp." _Or counselor._ Hannah mentally added. Mitchie nodded. "So, wanna tell us about your walk with Shane?" She smirked.

Mitchie blushed. "What? I went on a walk alone." She said. Hannah put her hands on her hips and strutted over to Mitchie. She peered at her face critically.

"Oh? Then did you give a squirrel CPR? Cause your lip gloss is smudged, hun." Mitchie's cheeks burned red as Hannah walked over to her bed in satisfaction.

"So, you wanna tell us about the lucky Sha-, I mean, the poor squirrel you made out with?" Mitchie sighed in defeat.

xXx

Alexa was officially freaked out. She had never spent much time in the wilderness. How could she? She was born and rais- well, raised, in New York. The closest thing she got to the wild was the zoo. Or a food fight in a cafeteria. But that was it. There were no maps, police officers, or pay phones in the wilderness. Sure, she had a cell phone but she couldn't get a signal. So, she was now scared, lost and screwed. She rested against a sturdy tree.

Suddenly, she heard a twig snap. Her head whipped around and her eyes flickered, looking all around her. Maybe it was a bunny. Or a squirrel. She almost believed it. Until she could hear a person breathing in short, ragged breaths. Fear washed over her and she froze.

Yep. She was most definitely screwed.

_**JBJBJB**_

_OHHH! Cliffie! What will happen with Alexa? Did Mitchie smudge her lip gloss kissing Shane or did it get smudged when she so kindly saved a poor squirrel's life? Tune in next week...oh, wait...no, that's wrong. Review!_

**NEXT TIME ON _Tell Me Something I Don't Know:_**

**Chapter Name:** Get Connected

**Sneak Peek For Next Chapter:** "So, Mitchie, what really happened on your 'walk'?" Hannah asked, smirking at Mitchie and Peggy giggled from her spot on her bed. Mitchie shot Peggy a pleading glance, begging her to rescue her from answering the question. But Peggy wouldn't rescue her, she just smiled sympathetically and shook her head. Mitchie sighed in defeat and collapsed on her bed. Hannah squealed and sat on her own bed, right across from the cabin door and right by Mitchie's bed. Peggy's bed was on her left and Peggy's bed was right across from Alexa's bed, which was on the left of Mitchie's bed. She faced Mitchie.


	6. Chapter Six: Get Connected

**Summary:**_ Alex Russo just found out a secret about herself. She's adopted. Now, that may seem enough of a shock on it's own, but it gets more shocking. She's not just any teenager. She's related to somebody quite famous. What happens when three worlds collide? Will Alex go home to the family she's always known? Or will she join her rightful family in Los Angeles, California? Either way, Alex will have to make a choice. The _real_ question is: will she make the right one?_

**Author:** UtterlyRandom

**Rating:**_ T_

**Disclaimer:**_ I own zip. Okay, I own CDs, my laptop, my iPod and my cell phone, but nothing worth suing me for!_

**Chapter Name:** Get Connected

_**JBJBJB**_

"So, Mitchie, what _really_ happened on your 'walk'?" Hannah asked, smirking at Mitchie and Peggy giggled from her spot on her bed. Mitchie shot Peggy a pleading glance, begging her to rescue her from answering the question. But Peggy wouldn't rescue her, she just smiled sympathetically and shook her head. Mitchie sighed in defeat and collapsed on her bed. Hannah squealed and sat on her own bed, right across from the cabin door and right by Mitchie's bed. Peggy's bed was on her left and Peggy's bed was right across from Alexa's bed, which was on the left of Mitchie's bed. She faced Mitchie.

"Spill." She said seriously, holding back squeals of excitement. Mitchie sighed.

"Okay, so I didn't give a squirrel CPR..." Mitchie began. Hannah and Peggy leaned forward expectantly.

xXx

Alexa tensed as she heard another twig snap behind her. She prayed whatever...or whoever was behind her would kill her quickly.

_Wow, gotta love the irony. Just met my birth family and I'm going to die. I guess what you don't know_ can _kill you._ She thought bitterly to herself, wishing that she wouldn't be eaten alive or raped. Right now, she couldn't decide which was worse. _Well, maybe being raped and then eaten alive would be worse._ She stopped all rational thoughts when a hand was clasped over her mouth and she released a muffled scream, flailing her arms around, but missing her attacker.

"Shhh!" A voice hissed into her ear.

Alexa didn't stop her attempts to scream. The person wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her back into the person's chest. A manly chest. She didn't stop screaming and continued to swing her arms around and kick her legs out. The person, while still covering her mouth, jerked her roughly and shook her.

"Stop making noise and moving unless you want to die!" He snapped harshly, but quietly, into her ear. Alexa froze, either from fear or because she actually listened to him. It didn't matter which because he didn't care. He began to slowly back away, taking Alexa with him.

xXx

"After I sang _La La Land_, I went offstage and went for a walk, wanting some fresh air and time to memorize the feeling of performing at this legendary camp." Mitchie began, her voice radiating with awe and amazement. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that she had had the honors to perform at the first jam. Hannah and Peggy smiled in congratulations at her, but Hannah wasn't easily distracted.

"So after you saved that memorable experience into your mental hard drive, what happened?" Hannah demanded impatiently, wanting to get the details. Mitchie threw her an exasperated look, still stuck in la la land (do not pardon the pun), and not ready to enter reality just yet. Hannah still stared at her, unblinking. Mitchie looked at her hands.

"And then I sat by the lake. Shane...well, Shane and I spent a lot of time there together last year." Mitchie's eyes glazed over and a light pink flush rose in her cheeks. Hannah and Peggy exchanged a knowing look. Hannah cleared her throat, successfully snapping Mitchie out of her dreamy daze.

"And...well, Shane came over and told me that I did an awesome job and I thanked him and told him to thank his band for playing _La La Land_ for me, I really appreciated it. And he said it was no problem and then asked me if I was excited to be back at Camp Rock. I told him I was really happy. And then he flipped out. I don't even know why, he just got mad, asking me why I was acting like nothing was different between us. And I told him that there wasn't anything different between us and he stood up. He told me that he had feelings for me and he had thought I felt the same way about him, and I stood up and told him that I _did_ have feelings for him. And he said, 'did?' and I nodded. What else was I supposed to do? I haven't seen him since last summer! He didn't call me, text me, email me...God! He could've written a letter! And he asked me what changed. I told him that we just grew apart. He stared at me and told me that he couldn't forget about me and was hoping I'd come back. I was speechless and then said something about mom working here, so I had to come along-" Mitchie said, taking a deep breath.

"You didn't! Mitchie! Are you crazy, mentioning the only reason you came back was because of your mom's _job_? You know that that's not true! You _wanted_ to come here!" Hannah protested incredulously. Mitchie threw her a look.

"You didn't let me finish!" She said. Hannah calmed down and Mitchie resumed her story.

"Anyway, then when I told him about my mom having to cook here, he grabbed me and kissed me. It was...wow." Mitchie stared off into space, remembering how Shane had grabbed her waist and pulled her into his body and pressed his lips to hers. And how she had kissed him back, relaxing and wrapping her arms around his neck and he had held her tighter, pulling their bodies even closer.

Hannah and Peggy stared at their love-struck friend. They smiled at each other before Mitchie snapped out of her reverie and back to the present.

"And...um, he told me that he liked me. And I told him that I liked him, too. He smiled and asked me to go on a canoe ride later, and I told him I would. Then he kissed my cheek and told me goodnight and that he was looking forward to seeing me tomorrow." Mitchie finished in a rush. Hannah and Peggy squealed and ran over and hugged their friend.

"Oh my gosh! He asked you out on a date!" Peggy exclaimed, then she glanced at Hannah. "That qualifies as a date, right?" She asked. Hannah thought for a second.

"Will there be kissing?" She asked Mitchie, who shrugged.

Peggy, however was confident in Shane. "Duh! She's going to be with _Shane_, who just kissed her on the first day back at camp! Of course there's going to be kissing!" She squealed.

"Then it's a date!" Hannah announced. They jumped up and down, squealing and gushing about what a cute couple Shane and Mitchie would be, what Mitchie would wear, how to do her hair, make up, etc. However, after ten minutes of raiding Mitchie's suitcases and Hannah's and Peggy's clothes, they realized a very important person was missing.

"Um...where did you guys say Alexa was?" Mitchie asked.

Peggy eyed Hannah. "Uh, don't you think she'd be done...uh, getting _connected_ by now?" She whispered under her breath. Hannah nodded, worried.

"Girls, we better go look for her. She's new, she could've gotten lost." Hannah said, looking out the window beside Alexa's bed, overlooking the lake.

Mitchie bit her lip. "It's really dark out there. Maybe we should get help?" She asked. Hannah shook her head.

"No. We'll look for her first." Hannah decided.

Mitchie looked at her weirdly, wondering why she wasn't forming a search party to find their missing cabinmate.

"You know, if it's something stupid like she met some new kids and is hanging out with them and we show up with Brown and Dee and a whole crowd of campers it'd be embarrassing." Hannah said smoothly and Mitchie nodded.

Hannah grabbed her jacket and Peggy and Mitchie did the same, both grabbing flashlights as well. On their way out the door, Mitchie snatched Alexa's jacket off of her bed. The three girls left the cabin, beginning their hunt for their lost friend.

xXx

Alexa was pulled along through the woods. After about five minutes of half-stumbling, half-dragged through the woods, the person let go of her completely and Alexa fell on the ground.

"Oof!" She huffed, falling on the sticks and leaves covered earth. The person held out their hand. Alexa didn't take it, getting up on her own instead.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for you to fall." The person, sounding surprisingly young, said.

Alexa frowned, not allowing the youthful sounding kidnapper trick her into letting her guard down. "Who are you and where are you taking me?" She demanded, proud that her voice didn't waver.

The young-sounding-kidnapper laughed, throwing Alexa off. _Kidnappers don't laugh, do they? I mean, unless they're laughing like a maniac or sinisterly or a blood-thirsty killer, right?_ She asked herself mentally.

The kidnapper somehow found her hand and held it, even though there was blanket of darkness all around them. Alexa couldn't even see her hands. She jumped when she felt the warm hand hold her cold hand.

A lighthearted chuckle reached Alexa's ears. "You make it sound like I'm kidnapping you or something." The kidnapper...or whoever it was, said softly.

Alexa was now completely confused.

"Aren't you? I mean, you don't just practically gag someone and tell them they're gonna be killed and drag them through the woods at night." Alexa remarked hotly, yanking her hand away from the psycho who was trying to use reverse psychology on her.

"No! I'm not like that! I swear! I'm just...well, when you put it like that...it doesn't sound good, huh?" The person asked, sounding sheepish.

Alexa nodded, but realized he couldn't see her. "Yeah, it doesn't." She agreed.

"Sorry. Um, look, I'm used to this place, I've come here since I was a kid. I'm a camper at Camp Rock...aren't you?" He asked.

Alexa relaxed, letting out a breath of relief. "Yeah, I am." She said. She felt him take her hand again. This time, however, she let him.

"Why did you think I was a kidnapper?" He asked.

"Um, because I can't see in the dark and couldn't, and still can't, see you." She pointed out.

The boy shuffled around and all of a sudden, a bright glow was in Alexa's face. She violently winced, shutting her eyes and scrunching up her face, letting out a gasp of surprise. He moved it to himself, and Alexa realized that he was using his cell phone for light. Then she made an even bigger discovery. She had accused _Nate Gray_ of being a kidnapper. She blushed.

"There. Is that better?" He asked, smiling at her.

Alexa was star struck as his playful, hot chocolate colored orbs held her gaze. The cell phone light created shadows all over his face, but Alexa could make out the narrow bone structure, high cheekbones and straight nose. He was handsome and she was falling for him. He looked even more breath-taking up close than he did on stage.

"You- you're Nate Gray. From Connect 3." She said, her voice filled with awe as she gaped at him. He blushed and nodded, making Alexa feel stupid. "And I thought you were a kidnapper." She groaned, hating herself for making a fool of herself in front of Nate Gray.

He laughed lightly.

"Hey, it's no big deal, it was a pretty shady thing to do." He said, blushing at his own rash actions. Alexa laughed.

"Yeah...what was that all about?" She asked, teasing him lightly. "I mean, do you always hide out in the woods, waiting to drag new campers away? Is it like hazing or initiation?"

"I saw a Brown Snake going toward you. They can smell really well and, though it's rare, they have attacked humans before. And they're poisonous, so I had to get you out of there. And if they see movement, they attack. Grabbing you and covering your mouth was the smartest thing I thought of. Which proves I wasn't thinking very clearly." He said.

Alexa smiled at him. "Well, thanks for playing hero and saving me and all, but I better get back to camp..." She looked left and right, pitch blackness all around.

Alexa saw Nate smirk out of the corner of her eye. She started to walk away, not wanting to seem lost. However, Nate stopped her.

"Um, Alexa, can I walk you back to your cabin? I mean, Brown Snakes come out at night and blend into the woods, because they're brown and all, and the only reason why I could spot it was because I know what they look like and what to look for." Alexa paused, unsure of what to do. "Please, I won't feel right unless I know you're safe." Alexa blushed at his sincerity. "Please?" He asked, holding out his hand. Alexa smiled.

"Okay, if it helps your conscience and all." She agreed, taking his hand.

He intertwined their fingers, holding hands like a couple would. The thought made Alexa shiver. Nate stopped and let go of her hand, making Alexa hate her instinct to shiver everytime a hot, famous rockstar held her hand. However, she loved her instinct a second later, when Nate removed his brown leather jacket and slipped it around her shoulders.

"Warmer?" He asked once Alexa had slipped her arms into the sleeves, which was only a little bit longer than her arms, and he held her hand again.

Alexa smiled in appreciation. "Yeah...thanks." She whispered. Nate began to lead her out of the woods. "What were you doing in the woods, anyway?" He raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed. "I mean, if you don't mind me asking." She said quickly.

Nate smiled at her.

"It's no problem. And I go into the woods for peace and quiet." He informed her. Alexa smiled back at him and they walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the walk. They stopped when they reached the edge of the woods, exiting by the lake and Alexa's cabin was visible a little bit away from their spot.

Nate turned to face Alexa.

"There, my conscience is cleared." He said and Alexa giggled.

Nate let go of her hand and slid his hand up her arm. "Hey, you know my name and who I am, but I don't know anything about you." He said and was rewarded with a small grin from the brunette teenage girl in front of him.

"My name is Alexa. And I'm just here because I have to be. Not that I'm not excited to be here. I am. This place is amazing so far! I can't wait to take the classes and stuff." She replied.

"Cool. Alexa...I like that name...but it doesn't seem like you." He said. Alexa raised her eyebrow. "You seem more like a Lexi to me, if you don't mind me saying."

"You can call me Lexi. I prefer that to Alexa." She said and Nate nodded with a smile.

"Cool. I have a nickname for you." Nate remarked and Alexa pouted.

"And I have nothing to call you." Nate smiled.

"Call me whatever you want." Alexa's eyes lit up with mischief. "Within reason." He countered. Alexa laughed.

"Okay...I'm going to call you...Nate the Great, cause you saved me." He blushed.

"Any guy would've done the same. Well, any guy with a brain and any human decency." He said. Alexa just smiled at him, studying him. He leaned closer to her, their faces inches apart.

"I hope you have fun here at Camp Rock, Lexi. If you don't, I'll have to make you have fun." He breathed, their lips only a couple inches apart.

"And how would you do that?" Alexa whispered cockily, his lips getting closer to hers.

"I'll find a way." He whispered, his lips so close, she could feel the heat radiating off of them and onto her own lips. She closed her eyes slowly as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

Nate smiled, his lips not even a centimeter away from Alexa's lips. He closed his eyes, not believing what he was about to do. He never kissed strangers or girls he just met. He was a celebrity, you could never know who was crazy and insane and using you for the fame. Yet something told him to just do it. And he always followed his heart and it had never steered him wrong so far, so there was nothing to do but kiss her.

As Nate moved forward to finally close the few centimeters between the two, a bright light shined on the couple.

"Oh my God!" Alexa heard someone gasp. She opened her eyes to three flashlights beaming on her and Nate.

"Paparazzi?" Nate groaned, closing his eyes and coming off sounding a tad sexually frustrated.

"No, my cabinmates." Alexa whispered and he spun around to face the girls.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Hannah asked as she moved her flashlight to point to the ground. Mitchie and Peggy quickly did the same while Alexa blushed.

"Come on, we have to go, it's after light's out and we're gonna get in trouble. Say goodbye to Nate and come on." The blonde popstar urged her cabinmate.

Alexa turned to Nate. "She's right. I don't want to get thrown out of camp on the first day. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Alexa asked, her heart sinking. There was no reason for Nate to see her tomorrow or want to see her at all. After all, he had gotten her safely out of the woods and his job as a chivalrous knight in shining armor was over and he was free to take his leave at any moment. Yet the rockstar stayed put and leaned closer to her, his mouth by her ear.

"My uncle's the director, and we wouldn't get in trouble, but I get your point." Alexa smiled, but Nate wasn't finished. "And I fully intend to finish where we left off. Tomorrow." He whispered softly into her ear.

"Where did we leave off?" Alexa murmured, her mind clouding with lust from being in such a close and intimate position with him.

"We left off with this." He pulled away from the side of her face and stared into her eyes with his own brown eyes. He smirked at her before leaning in, closing his eyes and lightly pressing his lips to hers. Alexa was sent to another planet, distantly hearing her own heart pounding in her ears and her cabinmates gasping. As quick as it began, it ended. She couldn't help but let out a whimper before she clapped a hand over her mouth.

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow, Lexi." He whispered, turning to leave. He politely said goodbye to her cabinmates as he passed them on his way to his own cabin. Alexa was frozen, her feet rooted to the ground as her cabinmates crowded around her.

"As soon as we get back to the cabin, you are spilling. Everything." Hannah said, snatching Alexa's hand and yanking her toward the cabin.

Alexa let herself be yanked away wordlessly, still in a daze.

"Oh! That reminds me! Before he left, Shane told me that his brother, Nate, had a crush on my friend with the wavy brown hair and his goal for the summer was to get her to sing with him at Final Jam. Alexa, that's you! You're going to sing at Final Jam with Nate Gray! Ahhh!" Mitchie squealed.

Alexa stopped in her footsteps. "Guys, I can't do that." She began.

"Why not?" Peggy demanded, pulling her into the cabin.

"Because I can't sing." Alexa said, collapsing on her bed. Her cabinmates were silent.

"That could be a problem." Hannah responded.

"You think? This could only mean one thing." Mitchie said, a gleam in her eyes.

"What?" Everyone said, looking at her.

"We gotta teach Alexa how to sing." She replied with a smile. Alexa's eyes widened. This summer just got a little more complicated. Poor Alexa didn't know just how much more complicated it was going to get or she might have never agreed to be put through musical boot camp.

_**JBJBJB**_

If you got excited or laughed or sad or any emotion whatsoever, tell me in the review, cause I don't think that this was one of my best chapters and it's bugging me. I need feedback like Nick Jonas needs insulin!

This is for Amber, for offering to do trailers for my stories. Seriously, you rock, Am! For Cara, because your my twin and I'm stuck with you whether I like it (which I do) or not (which I don't).

**Chapter Name:** _Sing Your Heart Out_

**Summary:** _Alexa choked for air and reached her arms out, grabbing for help. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell out of her chair. Peggy shrieked and fell to her knees next to Alexa, who's skin was paling. Hannah jumped to her feet and began yelling for help. Lola and Caitlyn commanded Sander and Barron to go get help. They dashed from the dining hall, knocking over Mikayla, Tess and Ella as they entered the mess hall. Peggy kept asking Alexa what was wrong, but Alexa couldn't answer. Hannah tried to give her some water, but it spilled uselessly out of her mouth. Caitlyn and Lola got on their knees and held Alexa up in a sitting position, but it didn't help. Alexa passed out, just as Barron and Sander returned with Director Brown Cesario, Dee, Shane, Mitchie and Jason._


	7. Chapter Seven: Sing Your Heart Out

**Summary:**_Alex Russo just found out a secret about herself. She's adopted. Now, that may seem enough of a shock on it's own, but it gets more shocking. She's not just any teenager. She's related to somebody quite famous. What happens when three worlds collide? Will Alex go home to the family she's always known? Or will she join her rightful family in Los Angeles, California? Either way, Alex will have to make a choice. The _real_ question is: will she make the right one?_

**Author:**UtterlyRandom

**Rating:**_ T_

**Disclaimer:**_I own zip. Okay, I own CDs, my laptop, my iPod and my cell phone, but nothing worth suing me for!_

**Chapter Name:** Sing Your Heart Out

_**JBJBJB**_

"Okay, one more time from the top!" Mitchie called out. Alexa groaned. She had been doing voice warm ups for over an hour now and all she wanted to do was quit. And never sing again. If one could call singing the words 'ohhh, ahhh, la la la, bom, bom, bom' over and over and _over_again singing. And Alexa didn't. She caught Mitchie's glare and began 'singing' again.

"Ohhh, I wanna go hommmme, ahhh, I wanna go to the mallll, la la la, if I sing another note I'm gonna fallll, bom, bom, bom, I wanna be done, done, done!" Alexa sang her own revised edition of 'ohhh, ahhh, la la la, bom, bom, bom'. Mitchie giggled and Alexa fell on the ground. Mitchie walked over to Alexa and stood over her, her hands on her hips.

"Are you done, Drama Queen?" She asked, trying to hide her smile and look mad.

"No." Alexa pouted.

"Well then, why don't you whine a little bit more?" Mitchie asked sarcastically.

Alexa began slamming her legs on the hardwood dance floor and pounding her fists on the ground. "I don't wanna sing, I don't wanna sing, I DON'T WANNA SING!" She wailed. The door to the music room opened and the newcomers began laughing. Alexa looked up and blushed as she saw Shane and Peggy smiling at her in amusement. Alexa quickly got off of the floor, dusting herself off.

"Um, I was playing Whack-A-Mole...with invisible moles...and using my hands and feet for hammers. I won." She joked, cringing as she felt her cheeks burn. _Original, Ru- Gallagher. Really smooth!_ She thought to herself sarcastically. Shane and Peggy began laughing. "So...what are you two doing here?" Alexa asked. Peggy grinned.

"Well, Shane is here to...talk with Mitchie. And I'm here to rescue you from the drill sergeant and feed you your daily gruel." Peggy said, fighting back a laugh. Shane raised his eyebrows at Mitchie.

"Drill sergeant, huh?" He asked in amusement. Mitchie smirked and spread her legs a shoulders width apart and folded her arms over her chest and glared at Shane.

"You will refer to me as 'Ma'am' and you will not spoke unless spoken to, maggot. Now, drop down and give me fifty." Mitchie commanded. Shane laughed and Mitchie glared at him with narrowed eyes and placed her hands on her hips. Shane's laughter slowly faded as he became unnerved by Mitchie's commanding position.

"Do I look like I am kidding?" Shane shook his head slowly. "Now drop and give me fifty!" Mitchie barked and Shane clambered to the floor and got into a push-up position. "One, two, three...!" Mitchie counted as Shane did the push-ups in time to her counting. Alexa and Peggy smiled at each other and sneaked out of the room.

As the door to the music room slammed shut behind them Alexa threw her arms in the air in a 'V' for victory. "Freedom! An hour and a half as a POS and I'm free! Thank the Lord!" She shouted, making passing campers give her weird looks. Alexa ignored them as Peggy laughed, leading them to the camp dining hall.

"What's a POS?" She asked and Alexa made a face as if something particularly nasty smelling, like Mikayla's attitude, was under her nose.

"POS, a prisoner of singing. It was torture, pure torture." Alexa said, her voice raspy as if she had been singing for an hour and a half straight without drinking any water. Oh wait, she had! Peggy shook her head.

"Maybe you're at the wrong camp." Alexa shot Peggy a look. "This is Camp Rock, a musical camp. Now, Drama Camp was thirty miles in the opposite direction." Peggy said. Alexa blinked.

"You aren't that funny. I suggest clown school." She turned and walked into the dining hall, calling over her shoulder, "But I don't think you'd look too good with a red nose and a Ronald McDonald getup!" Peggy laughed and followed the Good Gallagher from the East into the dining hall, sitting at a table with Caitlyn, Sander, Barron, Lola, Hannah and Ella.

"Hey Alexa, where've you been?" Ella asked innocently. Alexa opened her mouth to speak, but Peggy cut her off.

"No! Don't even get her started!" She warned, but it was too late.

"I've been a POS for the past hour and a half and no one to rescue me!" She sighed dramatically. Hannah raised a plucked eyebrow.

"What the possum is a POS?" She asked.

"Prisoner of singing." Alexa informed her. Everyone burst into laughter. Alexa simply smiled and began to eat a piece of bacon she found on a plate in the middle of the table. Once everyone calmed down they began to eat. Alexa was listening to Hannah and Peggy go over the schedule for the day.

"Okay, so, Mitchie already helped you sing, so that's done. Breakfast: almost done. Then we have to go to singing class with Director Brown. After that is free time and that's when Peggy will help you with playing guitar. Then lunch. After lunch is hip hop class with Shane Gray. Then style on stage with Jason Gray. After that is free time and you'll be spending that time learning dance moves with me." Hannah said, reading from a paper. Peggy took over.

"Then it's band practice with Nate Gray. Afterwards it's dinner time. Then you're free!" Peggy finished. Alexa blushed.

"Um, Nate's teaching a class?" Alexa asked, her voice pitchy. Peggy and Hannah exchanged a concerned look.

"Uh, yeah. Is that a problem?" Peggy asked, leaning closer to Alexa.

Alexa suddenly felt hotter and breathing was getting hard. She gasped for breath, but shook her head. "N- no. It- it's fine." She rasped, her hands feeling clammy and her skin scorching. Beads of sweat began to break out on brow line. Her eyes were looking everywhere wildly. Peggy looked alarmed, but Hannah wasn't looking at Alexa, so she didn't notice her friend freaking out.

"Good, cause you need to learn how to play an instrument at some point. Plus, it gives Nate a perfect opportunity to reach around you to help you play the chords." Hannah responded. She didn't get an answer, so she turned to Alexa. Her eyes widened.

Alexa choked for air and reached her arms out, grabbing for help. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell out of her chair. Peggy shrieked and fell to her knees next to Alexa, who's skin was paling. Hannah jumped to her feet and began yelling for help. Lola and Caitlyn commanded Sander and Barron to go get help. They dashed from the dining hall, knocking over Mikayla, Tess and Ella as they entered the mess hall. Peggy kept asking Alexa what was wrong, but Alexa couldn't answer. Hannah tried to give her some water, but it spilled uselessly out of her mouth. Caitlyn and Lola got on their knees and held Alexa up in a sitting position, but it didn't help. Alexa passed out, just as Barron and Sander returned with Director Brown Cesario, Dee, Shane, Mitchie and Jason.

Brown took control immediately. "Step back! Campers, go to your scheduled lessons." However, most campers had him as their first lesson, so they stayed put. "Those students who have me, you jump into a class that has room." The campers left. Brown approached the crowd around Alexa. "What happened?" He asked briskly, holding her wrist, feeling for a pulse.

"She...freaked out. Kinda like hyperventilated. She couldn't breathe, her eyes were unfocused, she was sweating and then she fell. Then she she got pale and she just now fainted." Peggy explained, beginning to cry. Hannah was already crying. Brown looked at the girls.

"Caitlyn, Lola, Peggy and Hannah, you all go with Dee. Dee, take these girls to my office. Mitchie, Tess and Ella, you join them." He said. Dee ushered the girls from the dining hall, leaving Brown with Shane, Jason, Mikayla and the unconscious Alexa.

Brown picked Alexa up in his arms. "Jason, go see if you can contact Alexa's parents. Shane, go tell the nurse to get ready for Alexa." Jason and Shane ran from the dining hall. Brown turned to Mikayla. "Follow me." He said. Mikayla got up and followed Brown to the first aid cabin.

xXx

Brown set Alexa on a cot in the first aid cabin. The nurse, Dr. Sambora, set to work immediately. She took Alexa's blood pressure, pulse, heart rate and shined a light in her eyes. She turned to Brown.

"Get me this young lady's medical folder. I can't see anything out of place." She said. Brown went over to the filing cabinets and searched through the folders.

"What's her last name?" He asked. Dr. Sambora shrugged. Brown turned to Mikayla.

"Gallagher." She answered. Brown shuffled through the cabinets.

"It's not there." He said. Mikayla thought for a moment.

"Check under the 'R' section for Russo." Brown gave Mikayla a puzzled look. She sighed. "Alexa's my long lost twin. The media thinks that we've always known about her and sent her away because she didn't like our lifestyle. In reality, mom was worried that Alexandria wasn't going to be healthy enough. See, she was just getting her name famous and daddy's business was just taking off. They wanted me to be famous, and Alexandria too, but a sick child would be a distraction. So, mother gave Alexa to a family who wanted a daughter. A nobody family that nobody would ever suspect to have a child related to the Gallaghers. All of her records were changed to say her last name was Russo." Mikayla explained.

"Wait, so what kind of medical problems?" Dr. Sambora asked from the room full of cots, standing by Alexa's side.

Mikayla shrugged. "She never showed signs of being sick. It must've just been a childhood illness or something." She said unconcernedly. Brown shot Mikayla a look.

"This is your sister and you don't even care?" He asked. Mikayla gave him a 'duh' look and shook her head. Brown shook his head sympathetically.

"It's a shame she had to end up with you as a sister." He said, finding the right folder, which was indeed filed under R for Russo. He handed the folder to Dr. Sambora, who began shuffling through the papers. Brown crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Mikayla.

"Young lady, you better be on your best behavior here, got that? I don't want any drama between you or any of the other campers." He commanded. Mikayla rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Can I go?" She asked. Brown nodded. Mikayla left the cabin, letting the screen door slam shut behind herself. Brown walked into the adjoined room and joined Dr. Sambora at Alexa's side.

"So, what's wrong with our poor camper?" He asked.

"Apparently, Ms. Russo had a combination of an allergy and an anxiety attack." She responded, scribbling something down on a medical form.

"Oh. That's a relief. So, what's she allergic to?" Brown questioned.

"Medically speaking, she's allergic to raspberries." Dr. Sambora said, as she finished writing on the clipboard.

Brown eyed her. "What about non-medically?" He asked.

"Well, I advise her to stay away from raspberries and Mikayla. They're both rotten for her immune system, if you ask me." Dr. Sambora said. Brown smiled.

"Will do. Any orders?" He inquired.

"Yes. She'll be on bed rest. Don't serve her raspberries, although this was minor. She must not have been told she was allergic to raspberries or something, otherwise she would've stayed away. Unless..." She paused and then sighed. "Inform the campers not to wear anything with raspberry extracts or anything with raspberries. I'm guessing that she is extremely allergic. She can't be around anything that has raspberries. She only would've reacted like this if she had a mild allergy and ate a raspberry, but I don't believe that there were any raspberries on the menu, correct?" Dr. Sambora asked. Brown nodded. "Okay, so just keep her away from raspberries. Inform the campers and the staff to not use any raspberry-related products." Dr. Sambora said.

"Will do." Brown said, leaving the first aid cabin to alert the camp.

xXx

Mikayla sat on the floor between Tess and Ella in the dance studio. Tess leaned forward and touched her toes. "Hey Mikayla. What's up with your sister?" She asked, her eyes trained to the door, looking for Shane. Mikayla glared at the girl.

"Do _not_call that girl my sister. And how would I know? I don't even care about her and she doesn't care about me." Mikayla huffed, doing a back bend. Tess rolled her eyes.

"Sheesh. Jealous much?" She asked. Mikayla's icy brown eyes bore into Tess' own crystal blue eyes.

"I am not _jealous_ of that girl." She hissed. Tess smirked.

"Really? You're used to being the center of attention, whether it's on stage, on screen or at home. Now Alexa swoops in and steals the show. She's the talk of the media, your parents are fawning over her and she's taking Camp Rock by storm! Next I bet she'll steal your guy. Either that or cause some big dramatic ordeal and be the talk of the camp." Tess predicted.

"Please! Like _she_ could _ever_steal Jake from me! And I doubt she'll ever be the talk of the camp." Mikayla responded, doing jumping jacks. Just then, the camp PA system crackled to life.

"Good morning Camp Rockers and Rocking Staff! We have some very important news! All raspberries and raspberry-related products are to be disposed of immediately! As many of you know, Alexandria Gallagher collapsed this morning in the dining hall. It has been discovered she has a life-threatening allergy to raspberries. Therefore, to protect her health, all raspberries and raspberry-related products must go. Thank you!" Brown's voice said over the PA. As the crackling stopped, the campers began buzzing with gossip. Mikayla scowled as Tess smirked.

"Told you so." She chirped and bounced to her feet as Shane Gray entered the room. Mikayla crossed her arms and glared at the girl.

_Alexandria, you will pay. _No one_ takes the spotlight from me and gets away with it. Just you wait. If you thought that last bout of raspberries was bad, you've got another thing coming!_Mikayla thought as Shane led them through the first steps of a new dance.

xXx

Alexa groaned and sat up. She looked around the room and saw five other beds with hospital corners. She felt like she was going to throw up. And with that, she began gagging. Footsteps sounded in her ears and a basin was thrust in front of her. Alexa heaved her stomach's contents into the basin. Whomever was holding the basin in front of her also began rubbing her back soothingly as Alexa began to cry. Not because she was a baby or anything, but because it was a natural instinct and the burning in her throat from heaving stomach acid and bile. When it finally stopped, the basin and the hand rubbing her back was taken away. The footsteps faded and then approached again, this time with a warm sponge and a cool washcloth and a glass of water. Alexa drank the water and sat back on the pillows, resting a hand on her upset stomach. She felt her face getting sponged off, ridding the area around her mouth of the drool and stuff. The cool cloth was placed on her hot forehead. Alexa settled into the pillows, suddenly tired. The person who had helped her gently shook her shoulder.

"Sweetie? Alexa?" Alexa opened her eyes and looked up at the person blearily. The person was a woman in a standard nurse uniform. Well, it would be a standard nurse uniform if nurses wore scrubs with electric Gibson guitars all over them. And if average stethoscopes had drum set stickers all over them. Otherwise, this nurse clearly was a rockstar at heart. Alexa smiled feebly at the woman.

"Hello Alexa, I'm Dr. Sambora, the nurse here at Camp Rock. Apparently you had an allergic reaction in the mess hall this morning at breakfast. Are you aware that you are allergic to raspberries?" Alexa nodded. "Okay, so it must've been something with raspberries in it, otherwise you would've avoided contact with it, right?" Again, Alexa nodded. "Alright. So, I want you to stay here for the rest of the day. You may resume classes and go back to your cabin tomorrow if your condition improves." Dr. Sambora said. Alexa nodded and settled back into the pillows. She closed her eyes and went right to sleep.

_**JBJBJB**_

_Okay, so that wraps up that chapter of _Tell Me Something I Don't Know_. Now, I've been getting reviews that have been very criticizing toward this story. The characters are OCC. Get over it. I'm using the Alex Russo from the first season of Wizards of Waverly Place, just a bit tweaked. After all, if you found out you were adopted, had a twin, shipped off to Camp Rock and then has mutual attraction with a famous rock star. Honestly, who is to say she wouldn't act this way?_

THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO LIKE THIS STORY THE WAY IT IS! MORE NALEX TO COME!

**Chapter Name:** Raspy As A Raspberry

**Summary:**Brown Cesario groaned. He knew that accepting Mikayla Gallagher back this year would be a pain. After all, she had caused so much trouble with Hannah Montana last year. The girls were enemies and everybody knew that, if they didn't, they regretted their ignorance instantly. However, he had expected Alexandria to appear, or for her to side with Mikayla's enemies. Either way, this summer spelled T-R-O-U-B-L-E. Trouble. With a capital 'T'. He sighed, rubbing his temples. He somehow had to keep Mikayla and Tess away from Hannah, Alexa, Peggy and all of their friends. Somehow. Well, first was first, scheduling them to have different classes and always have a staff member watching over them when they were together. He had gotten Camp Rock to the top and he wasn't going to let a group of catty teenage girls change that.


	8. Chapter Eight: Raspy As A Raspberry

**Summary:**_ Alex Russo just found out a secret about herself. She's adopted. Now, that may seem enough of a shock on it's own, but it gets more shocking. She's not just any teenager. She's related to somebody quite famous. What happens when three worlds collide? Will Alex go home to the family she's always known? Or will she join her rightful family in Los Angeles, California? Either way, Alex will have to make a choice. The _real_ question is: will she make the right one?_

**Author:** UtterlyRandom

**Rating:**_ T_

**Disclaimer:**_ I own zip. Okay, I own CDs, my laptop, my iPod and my cell phone, but nothing worth suing me for!_

**Chapter Name:** Raspy As A Raspberry

_**JBJBJB**_

"Alexandria! Oh! Alexandria!" Alexa woke to a high pitched shrieking.

"Ohhhhh!" She groaned, rolling over in bed and covering her head up with sheets. She felt better, but she didn't feel good enough to deal with shrieking suitable for the opera.

"Oh, my poor baby girl!" The high pitched voice wailed dramatically. Alex groaned. Now she heard clicking footsteps approaching. She wished she could go back to her dream, where Nate was holding her hand, walking on a beach at sunrise, watching the sunrise together. Unfortunately, the clicking didn't stop.

"Mrs. Gallagher, please, Alexa is sleeping and I don't want anything to interrupt her." Alexa recognized the slow, calm, soothing voice that belonged to Dr. Sambora.

Alexa sighed, content that Dr. Sambora would make everything better so that she wouldn't have to hear the clicking or the high pitched voice anymore. Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are, but that is my little girl in that room and I want to see her." The high pitched voice demanded and Alexa winced and groaned.

"Mrs. Gallagher, can you please keep it down? Alexa is still on the road of recovery and any loud noises is still very loud and disturbing to her. Perhaps you could lower your voice and walk more quietly?" Dr. Sambora asked nicely, but Alexa could hear the slight edge of irritation in her voice and couldn't help but smile.

"Fine. If I lower my voice and walk quieter, I may see my daughter?" Mrs. Gallagher asked, trying to sound as nice as Dr. Sambora, but not quite reaching it. Her voice was pinched and slightly annoyed. Alexa groaned again. Mrs. Gallagher was acting exactly like Mikayla.

_Well the apple doesn't fall from the tree. How unfortunate._ Alexa thought bitterly, rolling over on the hospital-like bed, taking the white sheet off of her head, not that it blocked the sunlight streaming through the window. There was a slight tapping at the door and then footsteps. The footsteps paused at the side of her bed. Alexa groaned, rolled over and sat up, stretching. She blinked, squinting in the sunlight and let her eyes adjust to the bright light. There was a gasp and Alexa looked to her left, seeing three people standing at her side. She blinked again, not sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her or not.

Standing beside her hospital regulation bed was Dr. Sambora and Mr. and Mrs. Gallagher. She gasped and sat up quickly, glancing at her birth parents, her eyes wide with shock. Mr. Gallagher looked at her, worry etched on his face, his eyes searching hers for some signs of pain. Mrs. Gallagher just stared at her, concerned.

"Oh! Alexandria! Are you okay? I was so worried." Mrs. Gallagher said, her high pitched voice piercing her ears. Alexa couldn't help but cover her ears with her hands and squeeze her eyes shut.

"Honey, maybe you should keep it down a little bit, okay? She doesn't look too good." Mr. Gallagher told his wife, eying Dr. Sambora, who looked like she was about to kick Mrs. Gallagher out of the first aid cabin. Mrs. Gallagher shot her husband a hurt look, but nodded.

"I'm sorry, you just had me so worried. I was so scared when I got the phone call saying that you'd passed out. Alexandria, what were you thinking? If you know you're allergic to raspberries, why did you eat them?" Mrs. Gallagher asked, curious. Alexa stared up at the three adults, confused.

"I didn't eat any raspberries. I know I'm allergic to them. If I had eaten them, I'd be a lot worse off, trust me." She assured them. Mr. and Mrs. Gallagher didn't look convinced. Alexa looked at Dr. Sambora for help. She nodded and touched Mrs. Gallagher's hand. Mrs. Gallagher looked up at the doctor.

Dr. Sambora cleared her throat. "Alexa didn't eat any raspberries, otherwise, she'd be in the hospital. No, I believe a cabinmate or somebody had shampoo or body spray infused with raspberry extracts or some such thing." Dr. Sambora informed Alexa's parents. Mr. Gallagher's face hardened.

"I want to talk to Alexa's cabinmates. I want the whole camp searched. Anything with raspberries must be disposed of, is that clear?" He asked...no..._demanded_, his voice shaking in anger. Dr. Sambora looked up at him with surprise.

"Mr. Gallagher, we have already searched the camp. We donated all the raspberries to the food kitchens in town. There are no raspberries left in camp. All products with raspberry extracts were sent to the children's homes. There is no need for you to question the campers." Dr. Sambora said, trying to convince the powerful couple. However, she couldn't sway them.

"Then I want to talk with her cabinmates. Or somebody in charge. If my daughter falls ill due to her allergy again, I _will_ remove her from camp. Is that clear, Dr. Sambora?" Mr. Gallagher said. He wasn't really asking her, but _telling_ her that it better be clear. It wouldn't be good publicity if they swore that Alexa wouldn't get sick due to raspberries again, but if she did, the media would hear it. Alexa tried to argue with them.

"Mr.- um, dad, that's not really necessary. I won't eat any raspberries. And I won't be around any, so there's no point in worrying, okay?" She asked, trying to win them over. Her birth parents widened their eyes in surprise.

"Alexa, we just don't want you to get hurt. Sweetie, we just got you back, do you really think that we want to lose you over something like raspberries?" Mrs. Gallagher asked, lowering herself gracefully to sit at the edge of Alexa's bed. Alexa shook her head.

"No, but I think that removing me from camp is a little much. This is just the first time. A raspberry or two is bound to go unnoticed, so don't blame anyone but me. I'm the one with the allergy, not the camp." Alexa said. Her parents exchanged a look.

"Okay, but watch out for yourself." Her mother said, pleading her with her eyes. Alexa nodded and waited, expecting them to say goodbye and leave, but nothing happened, her mother just began to smooth down her hair. Alexa cleared her throat.

"Um, aren't you guys leaving?" She asked, not trying to sound rude. Her parents exchanged another look and then turned to smile at her.

"No honey, we're going to stay here for the rest of the day. Then I'm flying to New York for a business dispute and your mother is going to London to study the newest import of fabric. What do you want?" Mr. Gallagher asked, cupping her cheek with his hand and stroking it with his thumb. Alexa jumped at the gesture of affection. He removed his hand, hurt by her reaction.

"I want to stay at Camp Rock! Why do I have to chose between London or New York? Who is watching Mollie and Alex?" She asked, worried. Her parents eyed her with confusion.

"You are staying here, sweetie. I have to go to New York, no one else. Your mother is going to London alone. What do you want as a souvenir? I'm getting Alex a NYPD shirt, Mollie an American Girl doll and Mikayla a new scarf from Bloomingdales." Mr. Gallagher explained.

Mrs. Gallagher nodded. "Exactly! And I'm getting Alex a little toy figure of Big Ben, Mollie's getting a one of a kind original Gabbana dress and Mikayla's getting a Gucci dress. What do you want?" Mrs. Gallagher asked.

"Oh! From New York, I want a key chain that has New York written on it and from London, I want a shirt that says 'London' on it. Oh! If you go to Paris, can you get me a beret? That'd be sooo cool!" Alexa exclaimed, wincing, ignoring the headache she had just given herself. However, Dr. Sambora had noticed the wince.

"Okay, I think it's high time you settled down. Mr. and Mrs. Gallagher, you may go talk to her cabinmates. But do not be rude, we don't need them complaining to their parents that they were interrogated for something as innocent as having raspberry scented perfume or something." Dr. Sambora warned, eying the Gallaghers with an icy expression. Alexa shuddered, but her birth parents stood strong.

"There is no need to threaten us. We simply wish to speak to Alexa's cabinmates." Mrs. Gallagher said. She stood up and patted Alexa on the head. "We'll be back later, dear." She said, her voice soft and sweet. Alexa nodded and winced, remembering her headache. Mr. Gallagher noted the wince this time and patted her on the shoulder.

"Goodbye sweetheart." He told her, following his wife from the room. Alex smiled and waved her head, keeping her hand still. Dr. Sambora left the room and bustled back in with a clenched fist and a glass of water.

"Here, take this." She said, unclenching her fist and dumped two pills into Alexa's outstretched hand. Alexa took the water and popped the pills into her mouth. She washed the pills down the water and Dr. Sambora took the glass and set it on the nightstand. Alexa settled back under the covers, sleep overcoming her again. Her last thoughts were of her birth parents sitting in a dark room with a single lightbulb overhead, interrogating her friends one by one. She shuddered. Hopefully, they wouldn't hate her too much by the time she recovered.

xXx

Brown Cesario groaned. He knew that accepting Mikayla Gallagher back this year would be a pain. After all, she had caused so much trouble with Hannah Montana last year. The girls were enemies and everybody knew that, if they didn't, they regretted their ignorance instantly. However, he had expected Alexandria to appear, or for her to side with Mikayla's enemies. Either way, this summer spelled _T-R-O-U-B-L-E_. Trouble. With a capital '_T_'. He sighed, rubbing his temples. He somehow had to keep Mikayla and Tess away from Hannah, Alexa, Peggy and all of their friends. Somehow. Well, first was first, scheduling them to have different classes and always have a staff member watching over them when they were together. He had gotten Camp Rock to the top and he wasn't going to let a group of catty teenage girls change that.

xXx

Mikayla smiled as she walked back to her cabin. It was empty since everyone was at their lessons. She pulled out her BlackBerry and pressed a speed dial. She waited for the person on the other line to pick up. After two rings, she heard a click.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Hello, this is Mikayla Gallagher. I demand to speak to Jacqueline." Mikayla said.

"Oh! Of course Mistress Gallagher! I'll patch you through right away! One moment, please." The secretary said.

Mikayla heard the latest track, _Tonight_, by Connect 3 as she was put on hold. Before she could get to the second verse, the line clicked and the music ended.

"Mikayla, darling, it's so good to hear from you! Tell me, is it true you have a twin? Because I have this AH-MAZING idea for a commercial for our latest product with you two in it!" A woman exclaimed.

Mikayla rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I've got a twin. But that's not what I was calling you about. I want to have those raspberry-infused products. The shampoo, conditioner, body wash and lotion. Send it over to Camp Rock, cabin three in citrus packaging. Otherwise, I'm not doing anymore commercials for you." Mikayla smirked in satisfaction.

"Oh! That won't be necessary, Mikayla darling! I'll have it sent to cabin three at Camp Rock. It should arrive in two days." The woman said.

"It better be, or you can expect a call from my manager." Mikayla ended the call and then walked out of her cabin.

"Alexandria, you are going down." She laughed.

xXx

Hannah wiped sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand. She had run from the indoor concert hall where Jason Gray was teaching style on stage to the music cabin where Nate Gray was holding band practice. Jason had received a text message from Nate asking him to send Hannah over quickly. So, Hannah had run all the way across camp to the music cabin and was bent over, her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath in front of the door.

_BAM!_ Hannah was on her back, seeing fireworks behind her eyelids.

"Oh my God! Hannah, I am sooo sorry!" She heard a familiar voice moan and hands were grabbing hers and pulling her to her feet. Hannah's legs trembled as her head spun. The hands dropped her hands and wrapped around her waist and carried her vertically into the music room.

"Class is dismissed, everyone, go to dinner!" Hannah's head stopped spinning and she realized Nate had his arms around her and was guiding her gently into a seat. She could hear chatter from the other campers and the scraping of chairs and music stands and the occasional stray note from a trumpet or strumming on a guitar as the campers left the room. After they had all left, Hannah blinked rapidly as her vision cleared. Nate's brown eyes were staring into hers concernedly. She smiled meekly.

"What's with the urgent message?" She asked lightly.

Relief filled Nate's face and he stepped back with a smile. "Alexa wasn't in class. I was wondering if you knew where she was. I was...well, I was kind of looking forward to having her in class. And when she wasn't here..." Nate sighed, closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his curly brown hair.

Hannah bit her lip. "I don't know. She's probably still back in the first aid cabin."

Nate's eyes snapped open and burned into hers. "What? Shouldn't she have been out of there by now?" He asked quickly, panic filling his face.

Hannah nodded hesitantly. "Yeah. I mean, it shouldn't have been that bad. Her allergy, I mean. She didn't even eat a raspberry." She pointed out.

Nate's face hardened. "I'm going to the first aid cabin." He turned on his heel and strode out of the music room, letting the door slam behind him.

Hannah groaned and leaned forward, her head in her hands. She remembered when she had dated Nate, how he used to care for her and console her and love her...but not anymore. It was Alexa he cared for. Alexa he was going to console. Alexa that he...loved. Hannah felt tears in her eyes.

_Stop it! Alexa's your cabinmate and your friend! Nate's your ex-boyfriend! They are obviously into each other. You were the first to realize that, so why are you crying?_ The voice in Hannah's head demanded.

"Because Nate was mine. And Alexa is my friend and she's the one Nate wants, the girl who looks exactly like my enemy, who is dating my ex-boyfriend." Hannah whispered, trying not to let the tears fall.

_So? Just because Jake Ryan's dating Mikayla and Alexa will date Nate doesn't mean you can hate Alexa._ The voice pointed out.

"I don't care! The Gallaghers take everything from me! Mikayla took my place at the top of the charts, Alexa's taking my ex-boyfriend, Mikayla has already taken my ex-boyfriend...and, I'm not over Nate." Hannah whimpered as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

_That's no excuse! You are Alexa's friend! You have to be there for her! She could be dying right now and you wouldn't even know because you're having a pity party over lost loves. Hannah, get over it! Be a good friend and get Nate and Alexa together, you can't deny it, they would make an awesome couple. And you know that Mikayla doesn't like to see her twin happy, so wouldn't it be a dig to Mikayla if Alexa and Nate hooked up and you would be doing your job as a good __friend._ The voice judged fairly.

Hannah wiped away her tears and stood up. "I guess you're right." She murmured. Then she froze, realizing something.

"Oh God! I'm talking to myself!" She ran out of the music room and to the first aid cabin. Regardless that she had lost her mind and was talking to herself, she was going to get Nate and Alexa together and make Mikayla miserable, if it was the last thing she did.

xXx

Nate entered the first aid cabin and looked around for Alexa. A woman wearing a white scrubs with electric Gibson guitars randomly printed on the medical outfit and drum stickers all over the stethoscope. Nate smiled at the woman.

"Rocking outfit." He complimented.

The woman looked down and laughed. "Well, I figured, if I'm at Camp Rock, I might as well fit in." She leaned closer to Nate and peered at him with a critical eye. Nate leaned back, wary. The woman gasped.

"Nathaniel Gray!" She smacked his arm with the back of her hand.

Nate jumped in surprise. Why the hell was the camp nurse abusing him?

The nurse stared at him in amusement. "You little monkey! You don't remember me?" She asked. Nate blushed and shook his head. Should he...?

"Well, I remember you. You grew up on this camp, ever since your brother's uncle bought the camp and invited his sister and her husband to live here on the camp grounds. And your older brother Jason was quite the little rockstar, he could've taught the guitar lessons at age five!" The woman laughed. "And then there was Shane, breaking all the little girl campers hearts left and right and moving on as they left." She shook her head, amusement twinkling in her eyes. "That brings us to you. The little boy that caught every young girl's eyes, but was too wrapped up what was going on in that ingenious head of yours." She messed up Nate's curls affectionately.

"Um...okay?" Nate was still beyond confused. Who was this woman?

The nurse's face fell. "I'm Dr. Sambora, worked here since your uncle started the camp? Fixed up Jason's finger whenever he broke it from getting it twisted in the guitar strings? Mended Shane's wrist whenever he was running from the girls and tripped on the dock and twisted his wrist? Mended your ear whenever your mother nicked it when she tried to cut your curly hair?" Dr. Sambora asked.

Realization dawned on Nate's face and he smacked his forehead. "Oh! Right! Jeez, I'm sooo sorry, I forgot. It's been awhile since I've been here...and since my mother has cut my hair." Nate's hand drifted up to his right ear and he could feel the puckered skin of his scar from where his mother had practically mutilated his ear with the kitchen shears.

Dr. Sambora smiled. "That's okay, but if you aren't injured, and you aren't stopping by to see me...what are you doing here?" She asked.

Nate's face switched from realization to anxiety. "Alexa, um...Alexa, I don't know her last name, but is she here? Can I see her?" Nate asked.

Dr. Sambora's eyes widened. "You like Alexa? Well, that's something." She muttered.

Nate's eyes flashed. "What? What's 'something'?" He demanded.

"Nothing dear, it's just...well, I always figured you'd go for a music career and not date until everything in your life was settled. You didn't seem like Shane, who is all cocky and hair product. Or like Jason, who is all child-like wonder and puppy love. In all honesty, you were the last person who I thought would date Alexa, after being with Hannah..."

"Listen, Hannah is Alexa's friend and we're cool. And Alexa is different. I'm not all about the music. I know a keeper when I see one and Alexa's a keeper. So, are you going to tell me where she is or am I going to have to run all over this camp in search of her?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes at the woman.

"She's in there, dear." Dr. Sambora pointed to a room full of cots. Nate unfolded his arms and dashed into the room.

Alexa was in the first bed on the right side of the room, right by the door. She was sleeping peacefully and Nate couldn't stop himself. He brushed the back of his fingers to her pale, soft cheek and ran it down her neck, collarbone, shoulder, arm, forearm, wrist and ended at her right hand. He let his fingers trace mindless patterns all over her palm as he stared at her tranquil features and smiled.

"Lexi, I left you hanging back in the woods, now you're leaving me hanging by not waking up." Nate murmured. He sat down on the edge of her bed by her hip. He took her hand in his and set it on his lap, still tracing patterns.

"I want to kiss you again. I want to hear your cute whimper whenever I pull away. I want to hear your voice. I want to see your eyes. I want you to be..." Nate sighed sadly and looked around the room, making sure they were alone.

He leaned forward, staring intently at her closed eyelids. "You look like Sleeping Beauty. I wonder..." Nate's eyelashes fluttered before he closed his eyes and leaned toward Alexa, his lips looming closer to hers...

_**JBJBJB**_

_Thanks to those of you who want me to continue with this story! _

**Chapter Name:** Flirting With Temptation

**Coming Soon:** "Shhh." Alexa shushed him, removing her finger from his lips and running her fingers through his curly hair, giggling when the curls bounced down into his eyes. Nate smiled and lowered his lips back to hers, shaking his head slowly at the same time, making his curls brush Alexa's forehead and he felt her lips curve into a smile against his own lips. He smirked and pulled back again, staring into her eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but froze at the sound of the door opening.

"Oh. My. _God_!" Hannah shrieked, hyperventilating.

Alexa cringed. _Busted._


	9. Chapter Nine: Flirting With Temptation

**Summary:**_ Alex Russo just found out a secret about herself. She's adopted. Now, that may seem enough of a shock on it's own, but it gets more shocking. She's not just any teenager. She's related to somebody quite famous. What happens when three worlds collide? Will Alex go home to the family she's always known? Or will she join her rightful family in Los Angeles, California? Either way, Alex will have to make a choice. The _real_ question is: will she make the right one?_

**Author:** UtterlyRandom

**Rating:**_ T_

**Disclaimer:**_ I own zip. Okay, I own CDs, my laptop, my iPod and my cell phone, but nothing worth suing me for!_

**Chapter Name:** Flirting With Temptation

_**JBJBJB**_

"Will you kiss me already?" Nate's eyes shot open and he reeled backward and fell on the floor. Alexa's eyes were open and she had a small smile on her face.

"That was sooo funny." She said, her voice raspy. Nate scowled and got to his feet before sitting down by her hip again.

"You were awake? The whole time?" He questioned incredulously.

Alexa smiled and nodded. "Yeah...I think. I heard something about you want me to be, but then you faded out and said something about Sleeping Beauty." She cringed, remembering her messy hair, un-brushed teeth, wrinkled clothes and she had shadows under her eyes.

Nate smiled sweetly and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Hey, you do look like Sleeping Beauty." He murmured, his face getting closer to hers.

Alexa blushed and blurted out, "Do you have a toothbrush, a hairbrush, make up and clean clothes on you by any chance?"

Nate sat back, confused. "Why do you need a toothbrush, hairbrush, clean clothes and make up?"

"Cause my teeth aren't brushed, my hair has tangles, I look horrible and my clothes are dirty." She replied, as if it were obvious.

Nate shuffled through the pockets of his skinny jeans, not that he could even fit his hand in because they were so tight. "Um, I've got gum, chapstick and the clothes on my back." He said, pulling out chapstick and a half used pack of cobalt 5 gum.

Alexa sighed. "Fine, I'll take it." She eyed the chapstick warily. "Is that raspberry flavored?" She asked.

Nate brought the chapstick to eye level and shook his head. "Nope, it's cherry flavored." He handed her the chapstick and gum.

Alexa ran her fingers through her hair, wincing as she yanked at the tangles. When her hair was a smidge better, she took the wrapper off of the gum and popped it into her mouth, chewing immediately for fresh breath. She frowned as she plucked at her shirt, wrinkling her nose in disgust. She peeked at Nate through her long, thick, black eyelashes.

"Um, you don't mind if I use your chapstick, do you?" She asked, just to be sure.

Nate shook his head, a small smile on his thin, pale pink lips. "No, you can use it. Besides, if it makes you feel better...I had an omelet this morning at breakfast, so my breath smells like onions and stuff." Nate smile reassuringly.

Alexa wrinkled her nose. "You know that's disgusting, right?" She applied the chapstick, handed it and the pack of gum back to him and he placed them in his pocket.

"Well, what fairytale character are you now, since you are no longer asleep, beautiful?" Nate asked, his voice husky, making Alexa blush.

"Nah. I don't want to be a princess, I'll just be a normal teenager." She decided.

Nate nodded with a smile. "Well, normal teenager, what do you want me to do now? Bust you outta here, because apparently I have connections with the nurse, or kiss you?" Nate asked, hoping Alexa would choose the latter.

Alexa put her finger to her chin, pretending to think. "Um...bust me outta here!" She choose, pumping her fist into the air victoriously.

Nate sighed, but nodded. "Yeah, sure...I should've figured that...after all, I did scare you, practically kidnap you, kissed you without your consent...crap. I really suck at first impressions." He shook his head in self-disgust.

Alexa placed her hand on Nate's arm. "Actually, I just want out of here and I'll kiss you later, I promise. After I shower, wash and brush my hair, brush my teeth, floss and use mouthwash and change clothes." At that very moment, her stomach growled. Nate smirked as Alexa blushed and held her stomach. "And, um, eat." She added in a tiny voice.

Nate's face lit up. "Maybe grab a snack and skip the eating. Please?" He asked, clasping his hands together and looking deeply into Alexa's eyes with his own chocolate brown eyes. Alexa bit her lip and nodded, her cheeks tinted pink.

"So...will you get me out of here now?" Nate laughed and nodded his head.

"Yeah. Hold on for a sec, okay?" He questioned.

Alexa nodded again and sat up as Nate got to his feet and left the room. Alexa pushed herself off of the bed and then got up and straightened out her clothes, sighing at her worse-than-expected appearance. Well, she wouldn't have to let Nate's eyes suffer from the unsightly slight for much longer. She froze. What was she going to wear?

_Maybe Hannah will lend me something from her wardrobe._ She thought doubtfully. Then she snorted. _Yeah, Hannah wouldn't miss an opportunity to make me over. Then again, neither would Mikayla...or my birth mother...hmmm, who _doesn't_ want to change me?_ She asked herself mentally.

"Come on Alexa, you are home free. Er...cabin free...whatever. You're free!" Nate said, beaming at Alexa.

Her legs trembled under her weight. Nate noticed and leaped the four feet between them and caught her in his arms just as her legs gave out. Nate lifted her up vertically, carried her the two feet to the bed and she sat down on the bed and he plopped down next to her, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Maybe you should stay here." He said, his voice doubtful at her ability to walk, let alone make the trek to her cabin. Especially with no one there to watch over her.

"N-No. I can go home, just- just give me a minute." Alexa began, shaking in his arms.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Sambora asked, entering the room. She gasped, seeing Nate holding Alexa up in his arms and rushed over, gently pushing Nate out of the way. "She needs room to breathe." She took Alexa's blood pressure and checked her heart rate.

"Everything seems normal." She muttered, checking her stats. "What brought this on?"

Alexa blushed and Dr. Sambora leaned closer so that Alexa could whisper into her ear.

"He- he, um...held me. And he smells _really_, really good and he's so amazing and sweet and famous, but he likes me...and I, uh...lost it." Alexa's face burned red and Dr. Sambora smiled and glanced over at Nate.

"Well, he is quite a looker." Alexa's face grew hotter and Dr. Sambora laughed and stood up. "Well, that's just fine." She smirked briefly at Alexa before turning to face Nate.

"Nathaniel, perhaps you can escort Alexa to her cabin and keep an eye on her for me." Alexa shook her head furiously, but Nate was looking at Dr. Sambora.

"Will she be fine? Is she okay?" He asked, panic evident in his voice.

Alexa melted. He was worried about her!

Dr. Sambora shook her head and smiled. "She'll be perfectly fine. She just had...a moment of weakness, shall we say?" Alexa grimaced as Nate turned his gaze to her.

"Can we go?" She mumbled.

"You have a clean bill of health, you are free to go." The nurse said and winked at Nate before leaving the room.

"Let's go, Alexa." Nate said after he cleared his throat. He stood up, bent over and picked up the brunette girl bridal style. He straightened up and Alexa wrapped her arms around his neck and blushed.

"I smell bad, so you don't have to hold me too close to yourself." She apologized.

Nate smiled down at her. "Don't worry about it. I've taught kids who just came from dance class today, so I'm kind of immune to bad smells. That, and I've had training." Alexa raised an eyebrow as Nate carried her out of the first aid cabin and toward her cabin. "Living with Shane kind of makes you unfazed by the suffocating smell of cologne, hair products and B.O." Alexa laughed.

"Really? Well then, ignore anything that comes out of my mouth." She said wrinkled her nose. "Including my bad breath, please." Nate smiled down at the beautiful girl in his arms.

"There are plenty of things I'd rather ignore than whatever you say." The curly haired male said, ignoring her comment about her breath, regardless of how true it was. "Like...Shane's in detail conversations about how Mitchie is 'The One' and Jason's ranting about stupid birdhouses and Uncle Brown going on and on about the stupidity of jealous teenage girls. Not you, but your sister and Tess. Apparently, Tess likes Shane, Mikayla wants to bring you down and they are causing trouble." Nate sighed.

"I'm sorry. If I had never come here, this wouldn't be an issue. Okay, so Tess would still be trying to rip Shane and Mitchie apart, but at least Mikayla wouldn't do anything." Alexa apologized.

Nate shook his head. "No, she'd still be causing trouble. She hates Hannah, too. And since Hannah and I dated, she'd want to date me to make Hannah jealous. Even though I don't like Hannah, I'm in love with a much more special girl." Alexa felt her cheeks heat up.

"Well, Mikayla's dating Jake Ryan, who cheated on Miley Stewart, the non-famous girl, with Hannah Montana, so...she's already bringing her down." Alexa said with a shrug.

Nate's hands around Alexa tightened. "Ugh, I wish she'd just give up. Hannah has it hard enough right now, with all the bad media...she really doesn't need Mikayla's help in ruining her image. I hate that ugly, stupid chick." Nate practically growled.

Alexa narrowed her eyes at Nate and poked him in the chest. "Excuse me! Mikayla and I are twins! Identical twins! If she's ugly, than so am I." She began to thrash around in Nate's arms, trying to get out of his grip.

The youngest Gray set Alexa gently on her feet. Alexa spun away from Nate's reach and folded her arms over her chest. The offended teenager narrowed her dark brown eyes at the famous rockstar as she glared at him.

"No, Alexa, that's not what I meant! Trust me, Mikayla's personality makes her ugly and unattractive, but you're sweet, charming and amazing personality makes you so attractive. At least, to me." Nate responded softly.

Alexa's gaze softened and she sighed and let her arms fall to her sides. "Fine." She sighed and began to walk back to her cabin, Nate trailing behind her. She spun around, startling him. "Are you stalking me?" She demanded.

Nate shook his head. "Uh, no. Dr. Sambora asked me to escort you to your cabin and keep an eye on you. Doctor's orders." He shrugged, as if he had no control over the situation, but he was the nephew of the camp director so he _definitely_ had control over the situation. Alexa sighed and let him follow her to the cabin, having an internal battle the whole way.

**You like him, so why are you being so mean?** The voice in her head demanded.

_Because he's famous! Normal girls and famous boys just don't work out. It's been proven over and over, I'm just saving myself from heartache._ Alexa defended herself.

**Psh, yeah right. More like trying to get Nate's attention and playing games with him. Just tell him how you feel. It can't be that hard.** The voice scoffed.

_Well, it_ is _hard. At least, it is for me. I'm independent, I'm tough and I don't need anyone to hold my hand or care for me. I am alone at this camp, the only family I've ever known is in New York and I'm in Canada. My brothers__aren't here to protect me, not like they could, regardless, it's the thought that counts. Either way, I can't handle heartbreak. Hormones raging is the last thing I need with Mikayla out to get me._ Alexa rebutted.

**Whatever, you just want to make up excuses. Well, fine. Miss out on what could be your first real boyfriend, your true love, your soul mate. No matter which way you spin it, you'll miss out on it.** That little voice in the back of her head warned.

_What is it? Broken hearts, chick flicks, gallons of ice cream and rivers of tears? No thanks, I'll pass._ Alexa refused to see reason.

**Okay, it's your loss. Just don't say I didn't warn you. Nate's a great guy, you two have chemistry, but if you want to deny it to yourself and live a lie and act like you **don't** get butterflies whenever his name is mentioned, weak in the knees whenever he smiles at you and blush whenever he compliments you or looks at you, fine. But don't expect any sympathy from me.** The voice snapped.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?" Alexa shouted out loud, shocking herself and making Nate jump.

"I wasn't talking." Nate responded after a minute, his almond-shaped brown eyes crinkling at the corners, staring at her like she was a psychopath.

Alexa blushed and ducked her head. "Oh. Right. Sorry." She began to walk faster, sighing in relief when they finally reached her cabin. She stopped on the front porch.

"Well, thanks for escorting me to my cabin. You can go now." Alexa waited for Nate to leave. Instead, he stayed put on the porch.

"Alexa, is something wrong? I'm sorry for offending you, but I really didn't mean it. What can I do to prove it to you?" He asked, his eyes pleading with hers.

Alexa sighed. "Nate...just go. I don't want heartbreak, headache or misery." She turned to go into her cabin, but Nate caught her by the elbow.

"Look, I won't lie to you, I'm not sure how this will all work out. If we dated, I mean. I can't promise that there won't be heartache, headache, heartbreak or misery. But I do know that right now I have a headache from your mixed signals, heartache that you won't accept the fact that I like you, heartbreak that you are intent on not dating me and miserable that there is no changing your mind.

"However, I do like you, I want to try dating you. If we don't work out, we'll go our separate ways, but I can promise you that I won't forget you or what we could have been. You seem set on what if' we don't work out, what if you get heartbroken, what if we break up. What about what if we were meant to be? It was fate that you found your twin sister and birth parents and came here, meeting me in the process. What if we fall in love? What if we honestly care about each other? Are you willing to sacrifice everything we could and probably should be, just because of something as trivial as 'what ifs'?" Nate's eyes searched Alexa's.

Alexa bit her lip. _Nate's right. I'll never know unless I try._ She sighed inwardly.

**See? The voice of reason is always right.** The voice in her head responded smugly.

_Shut up. Or the voice of reason is getting kicked out._ Alexa growled mentally.

**Psh, yeah right. Now**there's**a bright idea, kick out the voice of reason.** The voice countered sarcastically.

Alexa shook her head and reentered reality. "Okay. We can try it out. Dating, I mean." She finally settled. Nate swept her up into a hug.

"Thank you, trust me, you won't regret this. I swear!" Nate whispered into her ear.

Alexa winced. "Nate, you may be immune to bad smells, but I can smell myself and I'm not liking it, so...I'm going to shower, okay?" Nate nodded and let her go. Alexa took a step back and bit her lip. "You could wait for me to get out of the shower." She offered. Nate blushed.

"Well, I did agree that I'd keep an eye on you, but I'll do it from your room, alright?" He asked. Alexa nodded and opened her cabin door and let him into the cabin behind her.

Alexa gathered up her clothes and then went into the bathroom connected to the cabin. She set her clean clothes on the closed toilet seat and turned on the shower, quickly shedding her dirty clothes. As soon as she was unclothed she stepped under the hot spray of the shower and began to get herself wet all over. Alexa popped open the cap of her shampoo and poured a bit onto her palm and placed her hand on her head, and her other hand assisted in sudsing up her long, wavy, thick maple brown hair. Letting her hair alone, Alexa began to wash her body. Once she was covered in suds head to toe, Alexa stepped back under the spray and let the suds run from her hair, down her body and streaming down the drain. Once the shampoo was out of her hair, she put in conditioner and put on her face wash. Alexa washed it off after thirty seconds and washed the conditioner out of her hair and sighed, letting the sharp, pelting water droplets hit her tense shoulder blades, trying to relax.

Once Alexa felt cleaner and more peaceful, she shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her head and stood upright. She wrapped a towel around her body, tucking it in above her breasts and stood in front of the sink. She wiped off the mirror and took out her toothbrush and toothpaste and began to brush her teeth. After two minutes, she spit the foam into the sink, ran the water over her brush and placed it on the sink. Alexa stepped away from the sink and looked through her clothes on the closed toilet seat. Where on Earth was her underwear? After two more minutes of searching, Alexa had to face the facts.

She hadn't brought her underwear into the bathroom with her. Alexa slapped her forehead with her palm.

_Stupid! Now you have to go out there with Nate sitting there and get underwear. You're really brilliant, Alexa. Honestly, a genius!_ She thought to herself sarcastically.

Alexa sighed. She was going to have to go out there and get her underwear in front of Nate. Unless she were to go commando, which she _definitely_ did _not_ want to do. Nope, never. Alexa took a deep breath, set her shoulders back and straightened up. She walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Yeah?" Nate's voice was muffled through the door.

"Um...Nate, I...uh, kinda forgot to grab my underwear, could you-" Alexa didn't get to finish because Nate was interrupting.

"You- you want me to grab your underwear for you?" Nate asked, his voice sounding hoarse, yet amused.

Blood flooded Alexa's face. "_No_! Oh, God no! I want you to close your eyes and I'm going to run out and grab my underwear and then I'll tell you when you can look, okay?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah, sure.." Nate walked over to Alexa's bed and sat down, lying on his back with his feet on the floor. "You sure you don't want me to just grab it for you?" He teased.

"Positive." Alexa confirmed.

"Fine." Nate sighed in false rejection as he closed his eyes and covered his eyes with his arm. "You can come out now."

Alexa opened the door and peeked around the room cautiously before leaving the bathroom, steam billowing from the open door. Alexa shivered in the sudden chill and quickly ran on tiptoe to her dresser. She opened the top drawer and pulled out her a pair of plain white underwear and darted back to the bathroom in record time. Unfortunately, she slipped on a puddle of water and fell on her back on the hardwood floor, gasping in surprise and then grunting as the wind was knocked out of her lungs

Alexa lay on the floor, wheezing for air as her life flashed before her eyes. _Ahhh, that was a good prank...ugh, Gigi deserved to get hit by a bus, ohhh, Dean was sooo hot! Hmmm, she really should've paid attention in Spanish once in awhile...nah, that turned out pretty good, that guy had a serious crazy, funky, junky hat, yay! Swinging from the hotel's chandelier had been ah-mazing!..._ At that point, air returned to Alexa's lungs and she cried out in pain, clutching her stomach.

From his place on the bed, Nate's eyes flew open, but his arm still covered his eyes. "Alexa, are you okay?" He asked.

"Nooo." Alexa groaned, every breath restricting her lungs and throbbing painfully.

"Do you want help?" Nate asked quietly, not sure of how she would react. Whenever Shane got hurt, he'd get mad and kick and throw things, usually getting even more hurt and angrier. Whenever Jason got hurt, he whimpered and needed consoling. And when Nate himself got hurt, he liked to be left alone. However, he didn't know how Alexa would react, so he wasn't sure of what he should do.

"Help. Please." Alexa whimpered through gasps of air, squeezing her eyes shut, rolling over onto her side and gripping her lungs, which felt like they were on fire.

Nate's arm left his arm and he jumped to his feet, his eyes scanning the room. He spotted Alexa lying flat on her back in front of the bathroom door and leaped over to her. He crouched down next to her and helped her sit up, careful not to disturb the towel wrapped around her body. Nate picked her up and carried her over to her bed. He set her on top of it and covered her body with a sheet. She looked up at him, gratitude and confusion in her eyes. Her unblinking gaze unsettled Nate.

"What?" He asked nervously, not used to being under such a searching, critical stare.

"You're so nice...but you are a sixteen year old boy." She whispered. Nate smiled gently and brushed her still-wet hair away from her face, his eyes burning deep into hers.

"Yeah, well, you claim to be a normal teenage girl, but you are the most extraordinary, amazing, talented, beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. And I'm so glad that I got to you before anyone else." He murmured, his face getting closer to hers. Alexa winced and closed her eyes in pain. Nate froze.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

Alexa paused for a moment before nodding. "I got my breath back." She told him, her voice a little bit stronger. Nate smiled and began to straighten up, but Alexa's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling Nate's face closer to hers.

"What are you doing?" He whispered, his breath on her lips making her shiver in excitement.

"Nate...kiss me. Before I end up tripping and ending up in the hospital or going swimming, get a cramp and drowning." Alexa teased. Nate smiled and placed his hands on each side of her face.

"Never. Not with me around." Nate mumbled, his lips almost touching hers. "And I don't plan on leaving your side anytime soon." He told her. Alexa smiled and pulled him closer. Their lips made contact and tingled as electricity shot through their bodies.

Alexa was shocked at first, but after she got used to the buzz, it only made her eager for more. She pulled Nate even closer and he smiled into the kiss and moved his lips against hers. Alexa moaned into the kiss as Nate's tongue gently skimmed against her bottom lip. She opened her mouth, granting Nate entrance. Nate's tongue swept the inside of her mouth and met hers in the middle, their tongues battled for dominance. Nate won and his tongue felt it's way around her mouth, running against the roof of her mouth, tickling her. Alexa giggled and Nate smiled and pulled back just an inch, her arms still wrapped around his neck preventing him from backing off completely. His eyes locked on hers and he couldn't help but get lost in her gaze.

Her eyes were surrounded by long, thick, black eyelashes, shading her pools of melted Hershey kisses, sparkling with emotion. He didn't see lust, want or need in her eyes, which surprised him. He was sure that he was her first boyfriend and had expected her to be taken over by hormones, but all that he could see in her eyes was shock, happiness and...was that..._love_? Nate's eyes stared into her sparkling irises and he smiled again, not showing his teeth. Alexa removed her hand from around his neck and ran the tip of her finger over his lips.

"What are you doing?" Nate mumbled around her finger.

"Shhh." Alexa shushed him, removing her finger from his lips and running her fingers through his curly hair, giggling when the curls bounced down into his eyes. Nate smiled and lowered his lips back to hers, shaking his head slowly at the same time, making his curls brush Alexa's forehead and he felt her lips curve into a smile against his own lips. He smirked and pulled back again, staring into her eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but froze at the sound of the door opening.

"Oh. My. _God_!" Hannah shrieked, hyperventilating.

Alexa cringed. _Busted._

"Wow, oh wow, oh _wow_! You two are making out on Alexa's bed, Alexa...are you _naked_?" Both Nate and Alexa winced. Ohhh yeah, they were done for. No ands, ifs or buts about it.

"We can explain!" Nate said, pulling away from Alexa as she sat up, covering her naked body with the towel and sheet.

Hannah put her hands on her hips, raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow and regarded them coolly.

"I'm listening."

Nate and Alexa exchanged a look. It looked like Camp Rock had a new couple to gossip about.

Nalexa, anyone?

_**JBJBJB**_

_Will Mikayla interfere with the newest couple on the grounds, Nalexa? Will Hannah become jealous and break Nate and Alexa up? How will Nate prove to Alexa that they will work out? Stay tuned to find out!_

**Chapter Name:** Forbidden Fruits

**Sneak Peek:** Mikayla smirked, going toward her dressers to find an outfit to wear. "Oh yes, soon my _dear_ twin sister will be gone and the _real_ Gallagher daughter, heiress to the Gallagher fortune, will be where she rightfully belongs, in the center of attention and in the spotlight."

Tess raised an eye brow. "Are you talking about yourself? Like, third person?"

"Yes!" Mikayla snapped.

"Okay, I was just checking, God! Forgive me, I'm _blonde_!"

Mikayla rolled her eyes. "You're hopeless."


	10. Chapter Ten: Forbidden Fruits

**Summary:**_ Alex Russo just found out a secret about herself. She's adopted. Now, that may seem enough of a shock on it's own, but it gets more shocking. She's not just any teenager. She's related to somebody quite famous. What happens when three worlds collide? Will Alex go home to the family she's always known? Or will she join her rightful family in Los Angeles, California? Either way, Alex will have to make a choice. The _real_ question is: will she make the right one?_

**Author:** UtterlyRandom

**Rating:**_ T_

**Disclaimer:**_ I own zip. Okay, I own CDs, my laptop, my iPod and my cell phone, but nothing worth suing me for!_

**Chapter Name:** Forbidden Fruits

_**JBJBJB**_

"Uh, well, you see...Alexa showered and, um, fell and I- well, I helped her up and then we just- you know...started kissing." Nate explained nervously, a deep red blush covering his cheeks and the tips of his ears as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Hannah smirked at the two very embarrassed teenagers still tangled up in each other on Alexa's bed. "Well, don't let me intrude, I just wanted to know how Alexa was doing...which is apparently _very_ well." At that statement, Alexa's face turned two shades darker.

The famous popstar laughed and turned around, her back to the couple. "Well, I'll leave you two alone. I'll catch up with you at dinner." And with a flick of her long blonde hair, Hannah left the room.

Alexa bit her bottom lip anxiously, avoiding making eye contact with Nate.

The rockstar laughed nervously. "Well, _that_ could've gone better. She d_efinitely_ just killed the mood." He remarked, his tone bitter.

Alexa cocked her head, looking at Nate with curiosity. "What mood?" She questioned.

Nate turned to smile at her, his eyes sparkling. "Well, I can only speak for myself..." Nate began slowly.

Alexa raised an eyebrow. "So speak."

Nate smiled wider. "Well, I was in the mood to practically kiss you until my lungs burst from lack of oxygen."

Alexa laughed, gasping when a splitting pain erupted in her lungs. Nate's smile fell from his face and he placed his hands on her waist, eyes frantically searching her body.

"Are you okay? Should I take you to the nurses office again?" He asked frantically, close to freaking out.

Alexa shook her head. "No...laughing is just a little difficult. I'm still kinda in pain." She winced and paused to breathe.

Nate nodded, but didn't look completely convinced. "Oh, okay...so long as you're sure. I don't want anything to happen to you. You're way too important to me for something bad to happen to you." He whispered, brushing a wet strand of her hair behind her hair.

Alexa blushed at the gesture. "Trust me, nothing's going to happen to me. I'll be on the watch for anything harmful to my health from this moment on." She promised.

Nate smiled. "Good to know, but I've got my eyes on you." He stated before bending his head and placing his lips on hers.

Alexa smiled, pulling away for a moment. "Okay, fine by me, but its not much of a view, I'm sure." She whispered pitifully.

Nate placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up until he was staring into her Reese's peanut buttercup eyes. "Hey, you're special, beautiful and wonderful. Never let anyone tell you different, okay?" He asked softly, his brown eyes smoldering into her own.

Alexa nodded, biting her bottom lip as a thought occurred to her. "Nate, you're the best! Not to mention a genius!" She praised him in excitement.

Nate nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know." He laughed and pressed his lips gently, sweetly, to Alexa's mouth.

The accident prone teenager wrapped her arms around Nate's neck, pulling him closer as she moved her lips against his. He eased her onto her back on the mattress, not breaking the kiss. The couple continued to make out, their minds, and lips, on each other.

xXx

Two days had passed since Hannah had caught Alexa and Nate making out on the bed. The whole camp knew and smiled at the couple whenever they were spotted kissing. Alexa was quick to get annoyed, but Nate was use to it and spent some time comforting Alexa and telling her that once she made it big, she'd soon grow used to the constant attention the media and fans provided.

"Ha, who says I'll make it big and get stalked by paparazzi and fans?" She had remarked after they had been caught making out rather passionately against a tree by a Connect 3 fan who had practically screamed in excitement.

Nate had kissed Alexa's cheek sweetly and grabbed her hand in his. "_I_ say so. And everyone knows, as Nate Gray says, goes."

Alexa had punched his arm lightly. "Stuck up much, Mr. Stuck-Up-Rock-Star?" He had nodded and pecked her cheek.

"Yep, and you love me for it." Alexa hadn't been able to disagree and had given in, much to Nate's happiness.

Since then, Alexa and Nate had been pretty much inseparable. The only times they weren't together were when Alexa was practicing her singing and dancing, taking lessons, sleeping and hanging out with her friends. She managed her time very well, but the Camp Fire Jam was approaching quickly and she had a song in mind, but the biggest act was going to be Tess Tyler and Mikayla's duet. Nevertheless, Alexa still planned on performing.

xXx

"Alexa and Nate are _sooo_ annoying! I am sick and tired of seeing them making out! And Brown won't even yell at them for PDA because Nate's his nephew and he loves Alexa. If Brown caught _me_ making out, I'd be doing dish duty for the rest of the summer!" Mikayla whined.

"Ugh, I know! And you know what the worse part is? Shane and Mitchie! Those two are disgusting! I mean, Mitchie acts like an innocent little girl! Like, this morning at breakfast, Shane went to kiss Mitchie, but she turned away and he kissed her cheek! Come on! How immature! Seriously, _I_ wouldn't turn away from a hottie like Shane Gray!" Tess complained.

Mikayla glared at her blonde best friend. "Tess, shut up. You're just jealous of Mitchie. And, trust me, we have more pressing issues than Mitchie and Shane's lack of PDA and Nate and Alexa's overly generous amount of PDA."

Tess glared at the meaner Gallagher. "And what might that be?" She demanded, placing her hands on her slim hips.

Mikayla smirked devilishly. "Taking down Alexandria Gallagher."

Tess smiled, letting her hands fall to her sides. "Oh, that is more important. So, what are we going to do?"

"We're going to play off of Alexa's weaknesses."

xXx

"Alexa, come on! We've got to get you ready for tonight's Camp Fire Jam!" Peggy squealed excitedly, practically jumping up and down.

Alexa smiled nervously at her friend. "What is there to get ready?" She questioned as Peggy grabbed her wrist and began to pull her toward their cabin.

Peggy threw a look over her shoulder at Alexa and rolled her eyes. "You have to shower and then Hannah's gonna choose your outfit and do your makeup, Mitchie's going to do your hair and I will be running over the music for you. You'll be the best there!" Peggy paused for a second.

"Wait, who else is performing?" Alexa wanted to know.

"Um, well, Tess and Mikayla, Connect 3, you and Caitlyn." Peggy told Alexa.

The good Gallagher twin nodded thoughtfully. "Um, so, who is up first?"

Peggy shrugged. "I think Caitlyn is."

"Oh...well, when is Nate performing?" Alexa inquired.

Peggy rolled her yes. "You're performing after Caitlyn, then Nate, Shane and Jason are playing and Tess and Mikayla are last."

Alexa swallowed audibly as they reached their cabin. "Okay..." She bit her bottom lip nervously.

Peggy paused and let go of Alexa's wrist to look over her friend. "Alexa, what's wrong?"

Alexa blushed. "I just don't want to mess up in front of everybody. I don't want to look like a huge fool." She whispered softly, staring at her Sketchers.

Peggy sighed and pulled Alexa into a hug.

"Honey, you'll be fine. The girls and I are going to make sure that you look the best out there, got that?" Peggy questioned, pulling back and staring into Alex's eyes inquisitively.

Alexa smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I've got it. Now, let's go and get to the makeover!" She cheered, rushing toward the cabin, smiling all the way with Peggy hot on her heels.

The two girls stumbled through the doorway, laughing and teasing each other. Mitchie and Hannah stared at them incredulously for about two seconds before Hannah took charge.

"Alexa, where have you been? We have things to do here!" She scolded, grabbing the girl by the wrist and yanking her toward the bathroom.

"Whoa, chill, Hannah! I'm perfectly capable of showering by myself, thank you very much!" Alexa defended herself.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Uh huh, sure. Hurry up so we can get you ready, we've got things to do, songs to sing and people to rock." The popstar shooed Alexa away with a wave of her hand.

Alexa refrained from rolling her eyes and grabbed a towel, underwear, bra and made her way to the bathroom, leaving her cabinmates to prepare her outfit, heat the curling iron and straightener, gather all of the makeup and assemble all of the hair products.

xXx

Alexa sat on her bed as Mitchie began to blow dry her hair, Hannah applied foundation on her face and Peggy began to play the notes to her song. The newcomer to Camp Rock tapped her foot to the beat of the music as she was groomed and made up.

"Alexa! Stay still!" Mitchie scolded as Alexa began to bop her head to the beat.

"Yeah, seriously! You're smearing your foundation and it looks all streaky now!" Hannah agreed, trying to fix the smeared makeup.

Alexa stopped moving her head and began singing, "All your worries, leave them somewhere else, find a dream you can follow. Reach for something, when there's nothing left, and the world's feeling hollow."

Peggy clapped. "Great job, Alexa! You hit every note just _perfectly_, you're gonna blow them all away!"

Alexa bit her lip, a light pink blush spreading through her cheeks. She ducked her head in embarrassment, but Hannah forced her head back up to continue applying bronzer as Mitchie turned off the blow dryer and grabbed her hairbrush, quickly running the brush through Alexa's wavy, maple brown locks.

"You know, Alexa, Peggy's right. You _do_ sound amazing. Nate's gonna be shocked." Peggy beamed as Hannah spoke, nodding along in agreement.

"Exactly, you see, nothing can stop us girls. We overcome _everything_ and _anything_ in our path. Such as, Alexa's belief that she can't carry a tune in her pocket. Well, she's right." Mitchie began conversationally.

Peggy, Hannah and Alexa whipped their heads around to face her, eyes wide and slack-jawed. Mitchie giggled nervously and rolled her eyes.

"Guys, let me finish before you give me the death glare!" She whined, pouting playfully.

Hannah folded her arms over her chest, tapping her foot impatiently, as Peggy glanced from Mitchie to the crest-fallen Alexa. Mitchie smirked. "Anyway, as I was saying before I almost _died_ due to the looks I was so _rudely_ and _wrongly_ receiving from the _most_ impatient roommates on the pl-"

"_Mitchie_! Tell us what you were going to say or be glared to death!" Hannah snapped.

The reddish-brown haired teenager held up her hands defensibly. "Okay, okay, don't get your designer jeans in a twist, Hannah." The Tennessee singer rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so as I was saying, Alexa's belief that she can't carry a tune in her pocket is true, she's right...because the notes are inside of her. She was meant to sing." Mitchie explained, grinning triumphantly.

Hannah's jaw dropped. "_That's_ what you were going to say?" Mitchie nodded and Hannah snorted. "Well, that was hardly worth glaring at you for...and you didn't even need to mention the obvious, Mitch. Soon, everyone at Camp Rock will know what an absolutely _fabulous_ singer our little Alexa is." Hannah smiled at the teenager on the bed in front of her.

"Gee, they'll also know that I must've dressed in the dark seeing as my make up is only half done, my hair is still a rat's nest and I'm a nervous wreck!" Alexa babbled.

Hannah put her small, delicate hands on Alexa's shoulders and shook her gently, but abruptly. "Alexa, get a hold of yourself! We will finish, you will be great and then we'll work on getting you some confidence." She laughed lightly.

Alexa looked up at the blonde in awe. "You know where they sell confidence? _Dang_, rich people _do_ get everything!" She said, her brown eyes wide.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Ha ha, you're _sooo not_ funny, Alexa." She began to put eyeliner on Alexa's eyelids, telling Alexa to close her eyes.

xXx

Mikayla grinned as she looked inside the mailbox in front of her cabin. She pulled out a cardboard box and squealed, rushing into the cabin, causing Tess to look up from straightening her hair in alarm.

"What? What's wrong?" She demanded, her lips in an unpleasant frown.

Mikayla smiled, her features so alike Alexa's twisting into an evil smirk that would never be on Alexa's face. Tess raised her eyebrows as evil took on a whole new meaning for the teenaged brat.

"Nothing's wrong. Well, nothing's wrong..._yet_." The jealous twin laughed hysterically, causing Tess to raise her eyebrow as she questioned her friend's sanity.

"Um...okay?" The other girl blinked. "What're you talking about?"

Mikayla rolled her eyes. "Let's just say that soon, Alexa will be out of my hair, once and for all."

Tess smirked. "So, she won't be at camp anymore?" Mikayla nodded. "Good, I hate her here, she steals _all_ of the attention. And seeing her and Nate walking around like love birds is _sickening_." The blonde girl made a face, turning back to her mirror to straighten her hair.

The brown eyed brunette smirked, going toward her dressers to find an outfit to wear. "Oh yes, soon my _dear_ twin sister will be gone and the _real_ Gallagher daughter, heiress to the Gallagher fortune, will be where she rightfully belongs, in the center of attention and in the spotlight."

Tess raised an eye brow. "Are you talking about yourself? Like, third person?"

"Yes!" Mikayla snapped.

"Okay, I was just checking, God! Forgive me, I'm _blonde_!"

Mikayla rolled her eyes. "You're hopeless."

xXx

Jason patted his straightened hair down anxiously before getting shoved by Nate. He stared as his curly haired brother took a comb and ran it through his brown sugar curls, frowning silently.

"Damn it! _Why_ won't my hair _obey_? _I_ am the one with the choice to cut it!" He snapped to himself, tugging harshly on a disobeying curl.

Jason's eyes widened as he stared at his younger brother incredulously. "Nate, are you okay?"

Nate turned on his heels, his eyes flashing. "Yes, of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be? I'm fine!"

The oldest of the Gray brothers raised his eyebrows until they disappeared under his dark brown, straightened bangs. He shook his head, his bands sweeping to the side before swiftly covering his hazel eyes again. "Um, dude, I don't think you're fine...did you have sugar?" He questioned.

Nate nodded, already turned back to face the mirror, still combing his hair, but he was fighting a losing battle. He turned around once again to face Jason, his milk chocolate orbs wild.

"Jase, will you straighten my hair for me, please?" He begged desperately.

Jason stumbled backward in shock. "You- want me..._WHAT_?" He turned his head.

"SHANE! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" He shouted over his shoulder, eying his youngest brother cautiously, in case Nate decided to take matters, or straighteners, into his own hands and fry those beautiful curls of his.

Shane rushed into the bathroom, his white wifebeater tangled up under his armpits. "What?" He asked, not even looking up as he attempted to fix his undershirt.

Jason rolled his eyes and fixed his younger brother's wifebeater, earning a muttered 'thanks' from the boy before turning back to Nate.

"Nate wants me to _straighten_ his _hair_." Jase accused, folding his arms over his chest.

Shane's jaw dropped. "He- you- _WHAT_?" Nate winced.

"Guys, quit freaking out. All I want you to do is to straighten my hair." He said innocently.

Jason and Shane exchanged a look before moving forward at the same time, each grabbing onto one of Nate's biceps, lifting him up until his feet didn't reach the floor, and carried him out of the bathroom and into the main room. They slammed him onto Shane's bed, glaring at their younger brother. Nate glared back, his eyes fierce and filled with hatred.

"Why won't you guys do this _one_ little thing for me? I mean, come on, its bad enough that you guys are older and everyone loves you, whereas I'm only sixteen and _attempting_ to get my claim to fame before I become an adult and you guys won't even straighten my hair for me!" Nate accused before slumping over, his eyes on his sneakers, pouting.

Shane and Jason exchanged another glance before sitting down on each side of their curly haired brother, putting their arms around his shoulders.

"Look, Nate, why don't you tell us _why_ you want us to straighten your hair and _then_ we'll decide whether it is a good idea or not." Jason offered.

Nate sighed, his eyes downcast. "I want to impress Alexa. I mean, ever since I met her-"

"Don't you mean, _kidnapped_ her?" Shane asked, smirking at the distressed teenager sitting next to him on the bed.

Nate narrowed his maple brown eyes and nodded curtly. "Yes, so, anyway, ever since I met Alexa, I've wanted to wow her, to sweep her off her feet, to be her everything...and she's been through so much lately...the finding out she was adopted, sent into instant fame, being sent away to a musical camp with her evil sister, getting lost at said camp, being kidnapped by a teenage rockstar, getting an allergy attack, getting caught making out with said teenage rockstar on her bed, naked, by the teenage rockstars' ex-girlfriend-"

"Okay, _ENOUGH_! We get it! She's been through a lot lately...but what does _any_ of that have to do with straightening your hair?" Shane demanded.

Nate shrugged. "Well, you guys get lots of girls, I get elementary schoolgirls...I wanna win Alexa over." Nate admitted, hanging his head in shame, not meeting either of his brothers gazes.

Jason patted Nate's shoulder comfortingly. "Nate, you don't need to win Alexa over, she's fallen for you just like you've fallen for her. She wouldn't want you to change any part of you just to please her...she's not like that." He insisted his brother, his voice light and convincing.

Shane nodded and nudged the curly haired singer's arm. "Exactly what Jason said. Besides, if you ever have to change for a girl, she's not worth it, no matter what."

Nate shot off of the bed, shaking his brothers hands off of him, glaring at the two older males. "You're wrong! Alexa is worth _everything_ to me! She deserves so much better than what she has! Her birth parents are horrible, her twin sister is evil and she's completely oblivious to what she does to me!" He snapped, his Coca-Cola colored orbs flashing dangerously in his livid anger.

Jason hastily clambered to his feet, eager to calm his youngest brother down, but Shane stood up at the same time, glaring at the young guitarist.

"God, Nate, what the hell is your _problem_? I thought you _finally_ getting a girl as amazing and genuine as Alexa would be good for you, not drive you straight to Crazy Town, USA!" The raven haired singer retorted, staring at his younger brother disdainfully.

Jason shook his bangs out of his eyes, holding up his hands and coming between the two brothers. "Guys, lets not fight. There's a simple solution to all of this." Two identical pairs of dark chocolate eyes turned to him expectantly.

"What?" The two younger Gray offspring asked in unison.

Jason smiled gently. "We call Alexa and ask her if she'd like Nate with his hair straightened."

"Jason! You're a genius!" Shane exclaimed as Nate pulled his phone out of his pocket and brought up Alexa's cell phone number and pressing 'send'.

"I know." Jason said with a modest smile.

"Shhh! She's pic- Hey, Alexa! I have a question for you." Nate cut himself off as the other line picked up.

Jason and Shane crowded around Nate, pressing their ears to the back of Nate's BlackBerry. Nate rolled his eyes at his nosy older brothers and pulled the phone away from his ear and pressed a button on the phone so it was on speaker phone.

"Sure, Nate, what's your question?" Alexa questioned.

"Oooooh! Nate's on the phone! What does he want?" The three boys could hear Mitchie ask in the background, causing the three brothers to smile.

"Hi, Mitchie!" Shane shouted into the phone, waving eagerly, even though Mitchie couldn't see him.

"Hi, Shane!" Mitchie squealed, her voice blaring from the phone, causing all three boys to wince.

"Shut up! I'm _trying_ to talk to Nate!" Alexa snapped, her voice not as loud as Mitchie's had been. There was some muffled shuffling, as if they were fighting over the phone.

"Guys, stop it and give Alexa her phone back or she'll get all sweaty and make the makeup run." Peggy's voice drifted through the scrambling sounds.

"Thank you!" Alexa declared. The shuffling noises continued for a second.

"Okay, back. So, um, what did you want to ask me?" Alexa questioned, sounding breathless.

Nate smiled as he pictured her; her wavy, dark maple hair slightly messed up, her cheeks red from anger and chasing her phone, her chest rising and falling quickly as she attempted to even out her breathing, her eyebrows together in confusion as to why he was cal-

"Nate? Nate? Are you there? Hello? Nate?" Alexa's anxious voice inquired. Nate could almost hear her biting her bottom lip in anxiety.

"I'm here." He assured her, his voice coming out as winded as her's had.

Alexa laughed lightly into the phone. "Why do you sound breathless?"

_Because I'm picturing how beautiful you look_. He thought, smiling dopily. "Um, no reason...so, about that question..."

"Yeah?"

"Well..." Nate hemmed, fiddling with a curl that had fallen in front of his eyes, tugging it anxiously.

"You can ask me anything, you know." Alexa encouraged him.

A relieved smile broke out on the distressed teenager's face, all nerves vanishing on the spot. "Well, I wanted to ask you...would you like me if I straightened my hair?" He inhaled sharply, holding his breath, waiting for her answer.

"Of course I would." He exhaled, relieved. "But..." His heart stopped.

"'But' what?" He demanded, anger filling him. Jason placed his hand on Nate's shoulder warningly, but the stressed male shrugged it off, walking away.

"Well, I just...I don't know why you would ever straighten your curly hair, Nate. I love your hair! It's so curly, soft, silky and...springy! Its fun. Plus..." Nate noticed her voice lower to a whisper.

"I like to run my fingers through your curly hair. I mean, I'd like to." Alexa mumbled, her tone hinting that she was blushing.

Nate smiled widely, showing his teeth. "Really? I mean, I...wow. Okay, so I won't straighten my hair...on one condition."

"Hmmm?"

"I won't straighten my hair if you-" He dropped his voice to a whisper so his brothers couldn't hear him. "If you promise to run your fingers through it and prove that it was worth not straightening."

"Okay!" Alexa chirped, her voice radiating with happiness and embarrassment.

"Alright, that's all I called for. I'll see you at the Camp Fire Jam tonight, okay?"

"Yep, sure...um, Nate?"

"Yeah?"

"I- I...I, um...I want to say, I-"

Nate didn't let her finish stammering. "I love you too, Alexa." He replied.

Alexa exhaled loudly. "Yeah, me too. I mean, uh, you, too...love...uh huh, okay. I'll later see you!" There was a click and the call ended.

Nate laughed lightly and ended the call on his end, looking up from his BlackBerry to be greeted by his older brothers excited, knowing smiles.

"_Awww_! You _love_ her!" Shane cooed, pinching Nate's cheeks and making kissing sounds.

"How _cute_! My little bro is growing up _sooo_ fast!" Jason mimicked Shane, hugging his brother.

Nate's face burned bright red, pushing his brothers away, scowling. "Guys, shut up! God, you're so embarrassing!" He mumbled, his blush not fading.

Jason and Shane laughed hysterically, hanging onto each other to stop themselves from toppling over. Nate smirked and walked into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Fine, but the youngest gets to use all the hot water!" He yelled through the solid door.

Jason and Shane's eyes widened, their mouths gaping open, staring at each other in shock before running to the locked bathroom door and began pounding.

"Not fair! I have to shampoo and condition my hair twice, not to mention use my special-"

"You know I let my hair air-dry before I straighten it, I won't have time to straighten my hair if you don't-"

"-not to mention shave because Mitchie hates it when there's scruff on my-"

"-get dressed! And you've got the smallest body out of all of us-"

Nate smiled as his brothers whining grew more insistent and high-pitched when he turned on the shower. He quickly stepped under the steaming hot spray and got soaked from the tippy top of his curly head to the bottom of his feet. The showering teenager frowned, realizing he could still hear his brothers relentless griping and pounding on the door. He parted the shower curtain and turned on the CD player, adjusted the volume to maximum and began belting out the lyrics along to the CD.

"_I'm not one for love songs._

_The way I'm living makes you feel like giving up_

_But you don't,_

_And I want everything for you._

_But disappointment,_

'_Cause you've been left behind._

_And the world has its shine,_

_I would drop it on a dime for you._"

Nate enjoyed the rest of his shower, taking his sweet time. To add to his brothers punishment, he replayed the same song over and over, singing with abandon and dancing in the shower. He decided to end the shower when the water ran cold. He stepped out of the shower and looked around the steamy room, his heart sinking as the seconds passed by.

He sighed, knowing that the revenge couldn't be as sweet as he had thought. Shaking his head at his own stupidity, Nate called out, "Guys? Could you hand me a towel? There aren't any in here."

"Nope, sorry, little bro. You're gonna have to air dry!" Shane answered.

Gritting his teeth, Nate grabbed his dirty clothes and held them in front of his nude body before he opened the bathroom door and stepped into the bedroom.

"Smile!" Shane crowed, holding up his iPhone. There was a click and Shane smirked. "Hmmm...maybe I should send this to Alexa?" He taunted.

With a roar, Nate launched himself at Shane, dropping his clothes in the process, his mindset only on getting Shane's phone to delete the picture.

Jason sighed, deciding to play his part as oldest brother and run interference. He grabbed Shane's arm as he ran by, snatched the phone out of the raven haired male's hand and deleted the picture. He threw a robe in Nate's direction and handed the phone back to Shane.

"I'm showering next, Shane. Nate, get dressed. Don't kill each other. We have to perform for the Camp Fire Jam." With that, the oldest Gray male stalked into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Shane sighed, looking at his phone. "Too bad Jase deleted the picture, I could've sold it for some serious cash."

Nate's eyes bulged in shock, his jaw dropping to the floor. "Sh-Shane! Tha-that's child pornography!" He protested, his eyes wide.

Shane smirked, folding his arms over his chest. "Psh, I was just kidding Natey, calm your ass down." He ruffled Nate's wet, curly hair and walked over to his dresser to pick out clothes to wear to the Camp Fire Jam.

Nate narrowed his eyes at his older brother's back before turning to choose his own outfit, still slightly freaked out by Shane's pervertedness.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! _SHIT_! NATE, YOU ASSHOLE! YOU USED UP ALL THE HOT WATER!" Jason screeched.

Shane burst into laughter, grasping the dresser for support as he nearly busted a gut in his hysterics.

Nate dressed quickly, grabbed his guitar and turned to Shane. "I'm- uh, gonna go warm up. See ya later!" He ran out of the cabin like a bat out of hell, Shane's howling laughter echoing behind him.

_**JBJBJB**_

_This one goes out to Cara!_

**Next Chapter:** _Camp Fire Jam_

**Sneak Peek:** Mikayla spun around Nate, keeping him in place with her hold on his tie. She trailed her finger up his chest, popping open a button on his light purple shirt and pressed their bodies together, swinging their hips together to the upbeat tempo booming through the speakers. Mikayla looked out of the corner of her eyes at her twin sister. Alexa's melted chocolate eyes were brimming with tears, her cheeks were a blotchy red and her nose was slightly red. Mikayla smirked and rubbed herself against Nate even more.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Camp Fire Jam

**Summary:**_ Alex Russo just found out a secret about herself. She's adopted. Now, that may seem enough of a shock on it's own, but it gets more shocking. She's not just any teenager. She's related to somebody quite famous. What happens when three worlds collide? Will Alex go home to the family she's always known? Or will she join her rightful family in Los Angeles, California? Either way, Alex will have to make a choice. The _real_ question is: will she make the right one?_

**Author:** UtterlyRandom

**Rating:**_ T_

**Disclaimer:**_ I own zip. Okay, I own CDs, my laptop, my iPod and my cell phone, but nothing worth suing me for!_

**Chapter Name:** Camp Fire Jam

_**JBJBJB**_

"Done!" Hannah exclaimed, finishing the last touches of Alexa's makeup with a few more strokes of the blush brush.

Alexa stood up and walked toward Hannah's bed, where there was a mirror stationed in the corner beside her bedside table. She bit her lower lip, not looking at the mirror until she was right in front of it. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before opening her eyes and exhaling.

Alexa's chocolate brown eyes grew wide as she took in her reflection. Her dark chestnut colored hair was pulled back and held in a clip, but two stubborn curls framed her face. She quickly tucked the left curl behind her ear, but left the right one free. She smiled and her eyes went to her outfit.

Hannah had done a fabulous job picking out her outfit. Alexa had to admit, she looked good. She was wearing a pair of black jean shorts that ended right below her kneecaps. Her shirt was a shiny silver that reflected the light of the setting sun off of her shirt. Her shoes were black Converse, which Hannah had tried to replace with a pair of silver high heels, but Alexa had refused to trade them in. Hannah had also accessorized the outfit very nicely. She wore a simple necklace with a black electric guitar hanging from it with silver glittering detail. Her earring were silver glitter microphones with black handles. Holding her breath, Alexa turned her eyes to her face to see how her makeup looked.

Alexa's mouth dropped open. Hannah had done a fantastic job with her makeup! It looked like she wasn't wearing anything, her foundation was flawless, her blush looked completely natural and her lips looked like they were just shiny, but if Alexa hadn't sat for over twenty minutes waiting for Hannah to finish her makeup, she'd say she wasn't wearing anything. Well, almost, because she wore black eyeliner on her bottom eyelids, but no mascara, since Hannah swore she had every girls dream eyelashes; long, thick and black. On her eyelids was silver glitter eyeshadow and on her lips was a faint swipe of Wetsticks Watermelon lip gloss. She looked fabulous, since Hannah had brought out her cheekbones, widened her eyes, making her big brown eyes look even more visible, and she sported a cute, flirty blush.

Hannah stood behind Alexa, smirking, their eyes meeting in the mirror. "You like?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Alexa's smile burst into a full-blown grin. "Yes! Oh my gosh, Hannah, you are amazing!"

Hannah shrugged her shoulders, examining her nails. "Yeah, I know." Alexa's smile faltered, thrown off by Hannah's suddenly cold demeanor.

Hannah caught Alexa's confused look and smiled. "You look amazing! You're gonna blow Nate away." She assured her friend.

The brunette turned to look out the window. "I hope so."

**xXx**

"Hello, Camp Rockers and Rockettes! Tonight we are gathered at our beautiful bonfire to hear from seven very talented singers! Now, have you all got your Smash-Hit-S'mores?" Camp Director Brown Cesario asked.

"YES!" Came the thunderous reply from the campers, excuse me, Rockers and Rockettes.

"Good. Have you all got your Jukebox Juice?"

"YES!"

"Have all got yourselves ready to rock?"

"YES!"

"Fantastic! Then lets get rockin'! Our first musical performance of the evening will be Caitlyn Geller, so everyone give a big round of applause for Caitlyn!" Brown shouted, clapping as Caitlyn stepped on stage, followed by Barron and Sander.

"Ya ready to rock it, poppet?" Brown asked Caitlyn, handing her the microphone.

"Yep." She stared at Brown with her eyebrow raised.

"Well?" He asked.

"Um, aren't you going to leave the stage?" She asked.

"Oh! Yes, yes, of course!" Brown said, flustered, quickly exiting the stage and joining Dee in the crowd.

"Okay, my fellow future rockstars! This one is called _Hurricane_!" Caitlyn shouted into the mic, before pushing a button on her laptop and starting the Techno dance music.

"_We were laying on the whitest sand,  
Oh, sun above seem to fall in land.  
It seems like you and me could wait forever!_

_Oh, but the clouds pulled in and the sky got dark,_

_Then it kind to seem the wind picked up.  
A cold wind was coming, time to run now or never more._

_So, come out of the storm why don't you babe?  
Tell me that you love me that you're love won't change.  
Cause the wind is blowing out gonna turn to a hurricane!_

_So, come into my heart why don't you babe?  
Show me what you've got if you need me today!  
Cause the wind is coming out gonna turn into a hurricane!_"

Caitlyn had been running from between Sander and Barron, dancing crazy street moves with them before Sander picked up a microphone and said,

"_You have 5 seconds to terminate this tape._"

5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

A Techno beat picked up and Caitlyn stepped up to Sander and began a mock battle dance with him on stage before Barron pushed him out of the way and took his place, doing crazy back flips and aerials. Sander grabbed Barron's hand and yanked him over to Caitlyn, where they both got down on one knee and grabbed onto one of her hands and lifted her up.

Caitlyn sprang off of Sander and Barron's knees and flew into the air doing a flip before landing in somersault and pushed herself off of the ground only using her hands. Sander handed her the microphone again just in time for her to start singing.

"_So, we took cover from the pouring rain in an old broken down forgotten place,  
Upon high ground where the flood wouldn't drown us.  
Oh, the night was long, the wind was cold,  
On your shoulder up the storm I rode  
We were waiting for morning to make our getaway._

_So, come out of the storm why don't you babe?_  
_Tell me that you love me, that your love won't change!_  
_Cause the wind is blowing out gonna turn to a hurricane!_

_So, come into my heart why don't you babe?  
Show me what you've got if you need me today!  
Cause the wind is coming out, gonna blow into a hurricane!_"

The Techno beat started again and Caitlyn jogged alongside Sander and Barron, going along the edges of the stage, hopping up and down on the balls of their feet, pumping up the crowd who were jumping just as much as they were.

By the time the techno beat faded away, a sweaty sheen was evident on the three performers faces, but so were wide grins.

"Thanks everyone, you're a wonderful audience!" Caitlyn shouted into the mic before giving the microphone back to Brown, collecting her voice-transforming microphone and laptop and exiting the stage.

"Okay, that was an amazing show, wasn't it?"

The crowd shouted, clapped, whistled and cheered their answers. Brown held up his hands to gain back their attention. Once he had it, he smiled and said, "Alright, now, our next musical act is a person that recently suffered from a horrible allergy...yet she is still going to perform! Talk about not letting life get you down! Now, may I present...Alexa Gallagher!"

Alexa took a deep breath before walking up the stairs and getting on stage, followed by Mitchie, Nate, Shane and Jason. All three brothers were wearing skintight skinny jeans that were a sheeny gray with light purple dress shirts, a white tie, a suit jacket that matched their pants and shiny black dress shoes. Mitchie was wearing a pair of black jeans, black Converse, a white shirt and a black tie. Nate took his place on the stool behind the drum set, picked up the drumsticks and tapped all the different drums and cymbals before grabbing the cymbals and stopping the sounds, smiling sheepishly. Mitchie sat down at the piano bench at the back of the stage and pressed the keys before nodding to Alexa. Shane and Jason plugged in their guitars and pulled the strings experimentally before stopping, giving Alexa a nod.

"Blow 'em away, sweetheart." Brown whispered encouragingly to Alexa, handing her the microphone and exiting the stage.

Alexa took a deep breath before speaking into the microphone, "Hey guys, um, I'm going to be singing a song called _Fly_." Several people clapped, more cheered and a few, which Alexa suspected was Mikayla, said, "Oh, _joy_."

Rolling her eyes at her twin's lack of encouragement, Alexa turned around and nodded to her friends. Mitchie began playing the opening piano keys as Nate began to bang out the beat on the drums. Alexa turned back to face the crowd and began to sing, emotionally and clearly.

"_Any moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of your yesterday._"

At that, Shane and Jason began to play their guitars, adding to the rising pace of the song. The sound of the guitars joining in gave Alexa encouragement and she began to walk around the stage, getting into the song.

"_Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing  
And take control?_"

_Fly!_  
_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away!_  
_You can shine!_  
_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_  
_And start to try, cause it's your time,_  
_Time to fly._"

Alexa walked over to Nate, first banging her head along with the beat of the drums before letting out a laugh and skipping quickly over to Jason and Shane, positioning herself between the two guitarists. The two brothers exchanged a look and pressed their backs to her sides and began to grind their backs against her sides as they played.

Smiling as the boys let her go, Alexa belted out the next verse, her excitement and confidence boosting as she sang.

"_All your worries, leave them somewhere else,  
Find a dream you can follow.  
Reach for something, when there's nothing left,  
And the world's feeling hollow._"

_Can you hear it calling?_  
_Can you feel it in your soul?_  
_Can you trust this longing_  
_And take control?_

_Fly !_  
_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away!_  
_You can shine!_  
_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_  
_And start to try, cause it's your time,_  
_Time to fly!_"

Alexa sank to her knees in the middle of the stage, grabbing at her guitar necklace with her left hand, singing into the microphone in her right hand, her eyes closed, her head tilted back as the soulful words were ripped from her throat. She got to her feet, picking up her pace around the stage, dancing around Shane and Jason, singing into Mitchie's face before going back to the middle of the stage.

"_And we're you're down and feel alone,  
And want to run away.  
Trust yourself and don't give up,  
You know you better than anyone else!_"

Alexa ran up to Mitchie and stepped on a small step stool and got onto the piano, sitting on her ankles, stretching her hand towards the audience, her voice becoming soft and filled with painfully honest emotion.

_"Any moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder!  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of your yesterday!"_

_Fly!_  
_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away!_  
_You can shine,_  
_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_  
_And start to try,_  
_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_  
_And start to try, cause it's your time!_  
_Time to fly!_

_Any moment, everything can change._"

Alexa finished the song by standing in the middle of the stage, a single spotlight on her before the rest of the stage was lit up. Nate and Mitchie stood up and stretched as Jason cracked his knuckles and Shane took off his guitar and handed it to a fellow camper. The four approached Alexa and clasped hands with her and took several bows before Brown got on stage, clapping enthusiastically and taking the microphone Alexa offered.

"Wasn't she amazing?" The stage under his feet shook from the vibrations of the stomping of the campers feet, cheers, shouts and all around excitement.

Alexa blushed and exited the stage, whereas Mitchie, Nate, Jason and Shane stayed on stage, since they were playing next.

"And next we have three boys that I hold very dear to my heart...well, I have to, they are my nephews!" Brown joked and everyone laughed.

"Next up is Nate, Shane and Jason Gray! Take it away, m'boys!" Brown said, handing Shane a microphone as Nate took the extra microphone from Dee, whom had scurried on stage. Dee and Brown exited the stage as the four took their places on the stage. Mitchie went back to sit at the piano and Jason plugged his guitar back into the amplifier and Nate walked over to a sound station and pressed a button. He walked back to the center of the stage and stood next to Shane.

"We'll be singing a song called _What Makes You Different (Makes You Beautiful)_." Nate said, clearing his throat nervously at the end of the sentence before nodding to Jason and Mitchie. Mitchie played the opening chords as Shane sang.

"_Ooohhhh, yeah._"

Nate sang the next part, searching for Alexa in the crowd. He finally found her as she was pushing her way to the very front and center of the crowd in front of the stage. Nate smiled at her and locked eyes with the girl who made his life worth living.

"_You don't run with the crowd,  
You go your own way.  
You don't play after dark,  
You light up my day._"

As Nate stopped, Shane picked up where he left off, singing the words meant for Mitchie, but he stayed facing the crowd, though the girl he knew he loved was behind him.

"_Got your own kind of style,  
That sets you apart.  
Baby, that's why you captured my heart._"

The boys continued switching verses, both rotating around each other as they swept in graceful, slow dance moves. The audience held up lit up cell phones, iPods and only Brown, Dee and Connie Torres held up real lighters.

"_I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in,  
And this world doesn't know what you have within.  
When I look at you, I see something rare,  
A rose that can grow anywhere! (Grow anywhere!)  
And there's no one I know that can compare!_

_What makes you different, (Alright) makes you beautiful! (Alright!)_  
_What's there inside you, (Alright) shines through to me!_  
_In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need!_  
_You're all I need, oh girl!_  
_What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me!_

_Hey, yeah yeah yeah!_

_"__You got something so real,  
You touched me so deep. (Touched me so deep!)  
See, material things,  
Don't matter to me._"

Shane had moved to stand by the piano bench Mitchie occupied, taking her cheek in his hand and bending down on one knee to sing to her, looking directly to her, knowing that she would appreciate the verse about material things the most.

"_So come as you are,  
You've got nothing to prove.  
You won me with all that you do!  
And I wanna take this chance to say to you,_"

Nate sang, crouched down at the very edge of the stage, reaching his arm out, stretching his fingers for Alexa to take. She was pushed forward by the crowd and his fingers closed over her hand as he tugged up. The crowd graciously helped, giving Alexa a boost so she could join Nate on stage. Alexa blushed as Nate sang to her before Shane joined in with Nate for the chorus.

"_What makes you different, (Alright, yeah yeah) makes you beautiful! (Alright!)  
What's there inside you, (Alright) shines through to me!  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need!  
You're all I need, oh girl!  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful!_"

_You don't know, (You don't know!) how you touched my life! (Touched my life!)_  
_Oh, in so many ways (So many ways) I just can't describe!_  
_You taught me what love is supposed to be,_  
_You saw the little things that make you beautiful to me! (So beautiful!)_  
_Oh yeah, yeah!_

_What makes you,_  
_What makes you different, (What makes) makes you beautiful! (To me!)_  
_What's there inside you, (There shines) shines through to me!_  
_In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need!_  
_You're all I need, oh girl!_  
_What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me!_"

Nate grabbed Alexa's hand and pulled her toward the piano, followed by Shane and Jason. He quickly picked her up and sat her on top of the piano as he stood in front of her, his sparkling chocolate orbs locked on her Hershey Kiss-like eyes, intertwining their fingers as he sang.

Shane lied down on the piano behind Alexa, facing Mitchie. His face was inches from hers, a blush painting her cheeks as the cool mint of his breath hit her face, causing her brown sugar eyes to water slightly from the slight spiciness of air. Jason leaned against the piano, still strumming away faithfully on his guitar as he helped his brothers finish up the chorus.

"_Everything you do is beautiful! (So beautiful!)  
Love you give shines right through me! (Shines right through to me!)  
Everything you do is beautiful! (Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oh!)  
Oh, you're beautiful to me! (To me!)_"

As the last chords faded into the night, Nate stood on the tips of his toes and lightly pressed his lips to Alexa's in a slow, soft kiss. She placed her hands around his neck and his hands wrapped around her waist and he lifted her off of the piano and spun her around as they kissed, lost in their own little world, completely oblivious to Shane, who was kissing Mitchie in the same loving, sweet way Nate was kissing Alexa.

Brown hastily climbed onto the stage and clapped his hands, breaking the lovestruck couples apart. The crowd groaned, quite content with the romantic movie-like make out they were watching live.

"Alright, you are all beautiful," The crowd laughed. "But we've got a show to finish, so if you don't mind, take your bows and please exit the stage." Brown said, a teasing twinkle in his eyes.

Alexa bit her bottom lip in embarrassment as Nate smiled at her and held her hand, Mitchie doing the same with Shane. Alexa grabbed Mitchie's other hand as Nate grabbed Jason's hand. The five teenagers made their way to the edge of the stage where they took several bows before exiting the stage to stand in the crowd with their other friends, blushing at the whistles and cat calls they received.

"Alright, alright, settle down, all. We've got one final act, please give a polite welcome to Tess Tyler and Mikayla Gallagher!" Brown announced in a less than cheerful voice as Mikayla and Tess got on stage, carrying matching bling-ed out microphones.

Mikayla's wavy brown hair was loose, save for two pigtails holding her bangs away from her face. She wore a short white skirt with white high heels and a sequined purple halter top. Tess was dressed the same, except she wore a short, sequined baby blue dress, white leggings and white high heels. Tess' short blonde hair was straight and just sat on her shoulders.

Alexa snuck a peek at Nate...and her previously smitten, adoring attitude falling drastically as Nate looked up at Mikayla with wide eyes. She bit her bottom lip anxiously, lowering her eyes from his face, tears threatening to fall. She quickly blinked them back as Tess held up her microphone.

"We'll be singing _Popular_, because, _duh_, that's what we are." She chirped in her annoying, high-pitched voice. Mikayla glared at a few back up dancers behind her and they scurried to press a button on the sound station.

Alexa felt a pang of sympathy for the three back up dancers, who all wore matching shimmering red dresses and red high heels. They looked like they were only thirteen years old and had been pushed into the lowly place of dancing back up, sure that dancing back up for Tess Tyler and Mikayla Gallagher was better than not dancing at all.

Alexa tore her eyes away from the three young teenagers located in the far back left corner of the stage as dance music began playing from the speakers on each side of the stage and Tess and Mikayla stood side by side, center stage. The back up dancers sang the first verse along with Mikayla and Tess.

"_Pop, pop! Pop, pop!_"

Tess stepped in front of Mikayla to sing her part, tapping her foot as she shook her shoulders to the beat, eying the crowd distastefully as she sang.

"_I hate to say it but they play this dance song in every club,  
But it's me so I'll show love,  
But it's me so show me love!_"

Mikayla moved in front of Tess, blocking the crowd's view of the blonde girl as she sang her verse. She pointed to herself before turning to face Tess and linking arms with her, swinging her cabinmate to the beat.

"_When I walk into the room people stop and stare,  
It's like nobody else is there!  
You know it's me not you!  
Who said anything about you?_"

The girls sang the chorus together, hanging off of each other as they danced, looking like clothed strippers as they swung their hips seductively, shimmied their shoulders so their chests shook, threatening to escape the flashy dress and top.

"_Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard!  
And I get what I want, my name is my credit card!  
Don't try to hate me because I am so popular!_

_Pop, pop, popular!_

_Pop, pop, popular!_"

Mikayla strutted to the very edge of the stage and crouched down. She reached out and grabbed Nate by his white tie and pulled him toward her, effectively yanking Alexa's hand out of his. Mikayla slowly stood up, her hand still on Nate's tie, choking him. Nate scrambled on to the stage as his airway was cut off. Mikayla, still holding Nate's tie, turned around, pressing her back to Nate's front and began grinding backwards onto Nate's pelvis.

"_Most guys I dated got intimidated,  
So now I date up!  
If you know what it means so they shut up!  
If you know what it means so just shut up!_"

Tess took her place as she sang, walking to the edge of the stage and crouching down in front of where Shane and Mitchie were standing, still holding hands. Mitchie quickly moved in front of Shane, blocking Tess from getting her hands on her boyfriend. Shane wrapped his hands around Mitchie's upper arms and picked her up and walked back a few feet until they were a safe distance away from the stage. Even if Tess stretched she wouldn't be able to grab either of them without falling off the stage.

"_'Cause I don't wanna give half away  
On the date we don't make up!  
If you know what I mean when we wake up!  
If you know what I mean when we break up!_"

_Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard!_  
_And I get what I want, my name is my credit card!_  
_Don't try to hate me because I am so popular!_

_Pop, pop, popular!_"

Mikayla spun around Nate, keeping him in place with her hold on his tie. She trailed her finger up his chest, popping open a button on his light purple shirt and pressed their bodies together, swinging their hips together to the upbeat tempo booming through the speakers. Mikayla looked out of the corner of her eyes at her twin sister. Alexa's milk chocolate colored eyes were brimming with tears, her cheeks were a blotchy red and her nose was slightly red. Mikayla smirked and rubbed against Nate even more.

"_You always wanna be around me,  
So you know what it's like  
When the world is at your feet,  
And you're VIP tonight!  
You've either you got it or you don't,  
And I'm sorry you won't  
Get there by using me  
Just go and do your own thing!_"

Tess and Mikayla began to sing the chorus, Mikayla grinding with Nate as Tess danced around Nate, smacking his ass as she strutted by. Nate jumped in shock, leaping away from the blonde's drifting hands. It wasn't a smart move, since moving away from Tess' hand required thrusting his hips into Mikayla. That was the last straw for Alexa. She spun on her heel and pushed her way through the crowd.

"_Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard!  
And I get what I want, my name is my credit card!  
Don't try to hate me because I am so popular!_"

_Pop, pop, popular!_

_Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard!_  
_And I get what I want, my name is my credit card!_  
_Don't try to hate me because I am so popular!_

_Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!_  
_Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!_

_Pop, pop, popular!_"

Tess and Mikayla finished the song, Tess' front pushed to Nate's back while Mikayla was facing Nate, her arms around his neck, their faces inches apart. Brown stalked on stage and grabbed Tess and Mikayla's arms and yanked them away from his flustered nephew.

"You two are on kitchen duty for a week for disorderly conduct! I will also be calling your parents until they pick up the phone and informing them of your less-than-innocent-and-more-than-slutty acts." He barked in his British accent, dragging the two teenagers off of the stage.

Dee hurried on the stage after Brown left. "That concludes the Camp Fire Jam, everyone, please report back to your cabins quickly. Lights out is in less than 15 minutes! Have a rockin' night!" With that, she scurried off the stage and ran in the direction that Brown had disappeared.

Shane, holding Mitchie's hand, shoved his way through the crowd to reach his younger brother as Jason practically stepped on his heels and fell on Mitchie as they walked. Finally there was a break in the crowd and Shane spotted his younger brother twisting his head this way and that, curls flinging, as his eyes searched the crowd frantically.

Gritting his teeth, Shane squeezed Mitchie's hand and yanked her, harder than he intended, toward the stressed rockstar. He stopped a few feet in front of Nate and glared at the teenager, his face livid.

Nate gulped as his eyes met Shane's. "Um, do you know where Alexa went? I can't find her _anywhere_ and I'm really worried about her because she got lost at the First Jam and I don't want her to get lost again...so, have you seen her?" Nate asked, his voice slightly panicked.

Mitchie frowned and tugged Shane's hand. He turned toward her and bent his head, his ear by her mouth.

"Nate honestly has no _fucking_ clue how pissed off I am! He just broke Alexa's heart and if he thinks he's going to get away with it, _ugh_! He is _so_ totally screwed." She whispered, her voice full of fire.

Shane nodded briskly and stood back up to full height, only to have Mitchie tug at his hand again. Frowning, Shane inclined his head.

"Can you loosen up your grip on my hand, please? I'm kinda losing feeling..." Immediately, Shane let go of her hand, letting it fall to her side and turning to face Nate once more.

"Nate," The curly haired teen turned to face his older brother, but his eyes still scanned the dispersing crowd of campers.

"Nate, she's not here. She's not lost, either. Though, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if _you_ got lost." At that last statement, Shane had his younger brother's full attention.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Shane?" The youngest of the Gray brothers growled.

Shane sneered at his co-lead singer. "Oh, just that while you were up there, grinding and getting turned on by Mikayla, Alexa left, barely holding back tears." Mitchie tugged on Shane's hand.

"_What_?" He snapped, instantly regretting it when he saw Mitchie's concerned brown eyes narrow.

"Nothing, I was just going to say I'm going to go make sure Alexa got to our cabin and console her. Goodbye, Shane." She replied, her voice cold enough to freeze hell over.

Shane groaned as she stalked away, leaving the three brothers alone on the beach. Growling in the back of his throat, the teenager whipped his head around to face Nate and pushed him until his back hit the stage.

"You _asshole_! Look what you've done! You made Mitchie get pissed off at _me_!" He snapped, squeezing Nate's shoulders hard enough to bruise.

Nate shoved his older brother back, his eyes no longer panicked or anxious, but filled with hatred. "_Me_? I think _you're_ the one to blame, Shane! I was a flipping victim in this whole ordeal! Mikayla was _choking_ me! I had to get on that stage!" He retorted defensively.

Shane stepped back and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, _sure_ you did, Nathaniel. And, let me ask you, if Mikayla said she was horny and needed a good fuck, would you fuck her because she asked?"

Nate stumbled backwards, away from his older brother, shaking his head violently, his eyes wide. "No. No. No, no, no, no, _NO_! No, damn it! Never! Shane, how- how could you even _say_ something like that? Something _so_- so- so-"

"Honest?" Shane supplied.

"No!" Nate yelled, his face turning red. "_Stupid_!"

"Stupid?"

"Yes, stupid! How could you ever think, for even one minute, that I actually _enjoyed_ what Mikayla and Tess were subjecting me to on stage?" Nate questioned, hurt by his brother's accusation.

Shane growled, shoving Nate backwards once more. "_Gee_, Nate, I don't know, could it be because your little 'friend' downstairs isn't so little anymore and you were panting like a dog in heat on stage in front of the whole fucking camp and your own girlfriend?" Shane pushed Nate away from him, turning on his heel.

"I _would_ tell you to apologize to Alexa, but I'm pretty sure she'd get a chainsaw and cut off your dick." Shane laughed cruelly. "Actually, that might not be a bad idea. Then maybe you wouldn't think with it so often." At that, Shane left Nate with Jason, who hadn't spoken a word the entire time, by the deserted stage on the beach.

"Jase, what am I going to do?" Nate moaned miserably, sinking to the sandy shore.

"First, get a steel cup to protect your dick." Nate glared at his oldest brother.

"Something that doesn't involve my dick, thank you very much."

Jason held up his hands. "Okay, okay. Second, you should try to apologize to Alexa, she's probably feeling a whole lot worse than you are, I'm sure." When Nate didn't reply, Jason got up and walked away, leaving Nate alone to think.

"Shit, just when my life is fan-_fucking_-tastic, it all goes downhill." He stood up and began to walk toward Alexa's cabin, kicking the ground as he went, cursing his existence under his breath.

**xXx**

Hannah's head snapped up as a quiet knock came from their cabin door. Peggy and Mitchie were comforting the sobbing form on Alexa's bed and looked up when Hannah jumped to her feet.

The blonde popstar stalked toward the cabin door, fuming inwardly, ready to let Nate have it. She whipped the door open, nearly yanking it off of its hinges in the process.

"What?" She snapped, her mouth dropping open at who stood on the front porch.

"Who is it?" Peggy called quietly from her place on Alexa's bed.

Hannah didn't respond, but she stepped back, letting the person into the cabin, still shocked. Peggy and Mitchie both gasped when Nate stumbled through the door and into their well-lit cabin.

Nate's curly hair looked like he had stuck his finger into an electrical outlet, his pale face was even paler in the light from the cabin, his shirt and tie were both messed up from where Mikayla had tugged and pulled at him, his pants were tented since he was sporting an obvious hard on and he had a busted lip and a bruise forming under his right eye.

"Ca- can I talk to Lexi?" He asked, his voice hollow and hoarse.

Hannah shrugged, quickly regaining composure and turned around to face a still shocked Peggy and Mitchie. "Its up to Alexa, I'm not her keeper."

Nate swallowed audibly, his Adam's apple bobbing as he did so. He slowly walked toward the bed occupied by the love of his life and two of her friends.

"Le- Lexi?" He asked softly, his voice cracking.

"Don't call me that and fuck off." Alexa snapped, her voice surprisingly strong for someone who had been crying for over half an hour.

Nate stumbled over his own two feet as he reeled backwards, as if Alexa would kill him or worse.

"Le- um, Alexa?" When she didn't reply, he continued. "I just wanted to say I'm really sorry. My behavior was really inexcusable and you have every right to wish every horrible, tortuous, excruciatingly painful, mindbogglingly twisted, psychopathic-"

"Do you have a point?" Hannah interjected, her voice ice cold.

"Um, yes. Anyway, Alexa, I know you probably wish I could go rot to death in hell right now, but-"

"You're right, so please, go rot." Alexa snapped.

Nate's heart sank, realizing he was fighting a losing battle. "Alright. I'm sorry I've ruined your life even more." He turned to leave, but paused at the door. "I just wanted to let you know, every single person in this entire universe could grind up against me and make me hard or whatever, but I would never want them. I could never want them. All I've ever wanted since the day I met, well, since the _night_ I kinda kidnapped you, was wanted you. I _need_ you, Le- Alexa. I- I just wanted you to know that." With that, Nate left the cabin.

Once Hannah had shut the door, Alexa sat up, wiping her face on her sheets.

"Hannah, what do I do?" She whispered, her voice anguished.

Hannah shrugged. "Its up to you, sweetie. But, and I'm not choosing sides here, but never, not _once_, has Nate looked like shit or said something so meaningful and looked so broken...at least, not that I've seen and most certainly never in public."

Her words opened up the floodgates again and Alexa's body shook with silent sobs. The three roommates all exchanged a look, wondering how things would play out in the morning.

**xXx**

Mikayla flopped on her bed as soon as she walked into the cabin. She and Tess were banned from all activities for two weeks, stuck with kitchen duty and were not allowed to preform for the rest of the month. However, Mikayla was smiling as she picked up the box by her bed.

"Stage One of Remove Alexandria McKenzie Gallagher from the Family Tree and Ruin Her Life is complete." She shook the box. "Time for Stage Two."

_**JBJBJB**_

**Chapter Twelve:** _Just Want You To Know, I'll Love You Forever And Always_

**Summary:**

_"You'll be okay, I swear. You'll be okay if its the last thing I do." Nate murmured, smoothing down the teenager's hair. Alexa stared up at him with glassy eyes, but she opened her mouth. Nate leaned over, putting his ear by her mouth._

_"Help, Nate." Alexa whispered before passing out, leaving Nate to hold her hand in his, tears slipping down his cheeks, praying that he wasn't too late._


End file.
